xXxWomen
by deer-prudence
Summary: Logan owns a night club where mutant women, called X-Women, are prostitutes that have a different way of pleasuring men.
1. Chapter 1: Logan

**Xxx-Women**

James Howlett, also known as Logan, owns a night club where mutant women, that have been rejected by the public, come to show that people actually _do_ _want_ them – even if they don't say it out loud. These mutants, called X-Women, are prostitutes that have a different way of pleasuring men. When the curtains are closed, people give up their prejudices and accept the change they are too afraid to face in the real world.

**Based on the movies. WARNING: This story contains mature content, so if you don't want to read something like that, please leave now. Because I'm not English, there may be some grammar mistakes, but hopefully not too many.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters, they belong to Marvel Comics. I just used them for this story. X-Men isn't mine and I'm simply a fan using these characters for my own good. I don't own anything, this story is simply fictional. I make no profit of this. _

**Chapter 1: Logan**

It's was typical Friday night. The club was once again crammed with men. Normal people, or whatever they should be called. Logan ran his glance through the couches, the stage and the bar. Everything seemed to be in order. The girls were dancing, giving close contacts, leading men to private rooms. No one seemed to wanna be a trouble maker but you couldn't count for that to go on for the rest of the night. Someone always wanted more than they paid for and then they acted out. Sometimes the girls got hit, sometimes they got raped. Those were rare occasions because Logan had brushed up the security. Some men just wanted their fantasies to come true and only mutant women could offer them that. But in the daylight they declared their hatred for their kind. It was all very complicated but they all needed each other. The mutants wanted to be left alone and they were, when they had a successful business that brought money to the city. The people got money and their wishes came true in the darkness of the club. That was the deal. Many knew what happened behind these closed doors, but most of them didn't say a word. Most of them were the clients and they didn't want to lose their precious X-Women.

In the club, the mutants were the kings and queens, not the other way around. People respected them, yearned for them, wanted them. It was only a glimpse of the power men had all over the world, but it was still something. In time people wouldn't fear them anymore, Logan believed. They would be equal, even in some amount.

"How's it going?" a very active client asked as he was walking to Logan. Logan was awoken from his thoughts. He nodded, like everything was under control.  
>"Everything's fine", Logan said, raising his eyebrow and watched the man in the suit. "Who's it gonna be tonight, Earl?" he asked. The man smiled. He was anxious.<br>"I heard the young one is really good. They say he gives a blowjobs to die for", Earl told.  
>"Oh, you mean Rogue", Logan suspected. "You haven't tried her yet?"<br>"No", Earl shook his head. "Is it true?"  
>"Well, I haven't tried her myself but I haven't seen anyone leaving the room without a wide smile on their face", Logan imparted and asked Earl to follow him to the private rooms. "There's couple of things she insists."<br>"Oh? What are them?" Earl asked, loosening his tie.

"She doesn't like to be touched. So use these", Logan told and gave him rubber gloves. Earl glanced them strangely.  
>"What's up with that?"<br>"You don't wanna know", Logan said and gave him condoms. "Oh, and you might wanna use these too."  
>"Christ. Is she contagious?" Earl feared.<br>"No. My girls are all clean", Logan assured. "I won't spoil the surprise for you. Just experience it yourself", he gave the man a smile. "I'll let her know you're here. I'll come pick you up", Logan told him. He left Earl standing there with rubber gloves and condoms. The look on his face was priceless. Logan loved it. The men had no idea what they were in for...


	2. Chapter 2: Rogue

**Chapter 2: Rogue**

Earl was standing in front of a round room that was behind the curtain. He was watching the gloves with hesitation. He knew the girls were mutants but... she wasn't filthy or anything was she? Earl was certain he was not able to do it if she was. No matter how horny he was tonight. The mutant girls were usually very beautiful, even more beautiful than normal women, but Earl would never say it out loud. Out there he was one of those people who assured he hated those ugly freaks of nature. But in here, he could be himself, without feeling the peer pressure from everyone. It was a relief. And a relief was also what he was searching for tonight.

"Come on in", he heard. The sound was very faint, almost like a little girl's voice. Earl shook his head a little, thinking he may have heard things but then he heard it again. "Well, will ya or won't ya?"  
>Earl reached out his hand and shifted the heavy red curtain so he could go in. The girl was waiting there already. She was wearing black lace lingerie and had her black hair pulled back, aside from her fringe that was snow white and dangling freely on the sides of her face. It stood out for him. Earl watched her. She was sitting on the couch, her other leg folded under her and the other bended so she could wrap her hand around it. The girl, Rogue, skimmed him through and noticed the gloves.<br>"Ya better but 'em on", she nodded and Earl was glancing them in his hand.

"What are they for, if you don't mind me asking...?" Earl was curious.  
>"Ya'll see", Rogue assured and got up. She was wearing gloves herself. This seemed strange to Earl. Was that some kind of fetish? He didn't ask any more questions and started putting them on. Rogue came closer as the sensual music played on the background. "Why are ya here?"<br>Earl loosened his tie a little more and swung it away.  
>"I heard you give good blowjobs", Earl told the truth. Rogue smiled.<br>"That's what I'm known for", Rogue nodded. "Undress yarself."

Earl did what she wanted and took off his office clothes. His wife would get mad if she ever found about this. First of all, she hated mutants as much as anyone else and secondly, she probably wasn't too keen on him cheating on her. But their sex life was nonexisting. He needed someone to pleasure him and do some tricks she would never do. It was his secret. She would never know.  
>"Did Logan told ya about-"<br>"That I needed these?" Earl guessed and lifted the condoms from his pocket. "Yeah, he did."  
>"Good", Rogue said. "So why don't ya sit down, sir, and I'm gonna <em>do my thing<em>", she smiled. Earl thought she was barely 18. She seemed so young and fragile, but that was kind of turning him on. Something so sweet and innocent, doing something so dirty. She was not too slutty too, she seemed like a friend's daughter who was new to all of this.  
>"Have you done this for long?" Earl asked and he sat down.<br>"Not too long", Rogue said. "I hope that's not a problem. I mean, I give good head, that's for sure."  
>"I trust your reputation. It just... you seem different than the other girls", he talked. Rogue shrugged.<br>"Yeah, I guess I am", she thought, getting on her knees in front of him. "But that's what's best about it. There's no one quite like me."  
>Rogue's hand were sliding from Earl's knees to his groin. He was watching as her hungry eyes were discovering his penis. He noticed she was very careful with touching, it was almost as if she was scared of it. Earl decided not to be too bothered about it.<br>"Why don't you like touching...?" he asked then subtly. Rogue started stroking his cock slowly with a very casual way at first, just getting used to it, measuring it. She met his eyes.  
>"I like touches", Rogue told. "People just don't like touching me."<br>"Why? You're a beautiful girl", Earl said, sighing a little bit when he could feel his penis waking up. "I'm sure any guy would like to touch you."  
>"They do, but I'm not gonna let 'em", Rogue said, making her touch more teasing. The gloves felt strange at first, but in the end the cock didn't care whether it was feeling skin or fabric against it, as long as it felt good. The burn was also kind of exciting in a way. Earl closed his eyes, not asking questions anymore. He leaned back on the couch, just enjoying the building sensation. Rogue was caressing his balls and cock, giving them just the right amount of attention.<br>"It feels good..." Earl complimented.  
>"Ya haven't felt nothing yet", Rogue told him and took the condom, rolling it slowly down the erected penis. Earl watched her. She had focused look on her eyes, like this was all science to her. Then she leaned more over, bending herself over him little bit, so she could steer the cock slowly inside her mouth. Earl sighed again, feeling her small breasts pressing against his thighs.<br>"Oh, it feels good... it feels _really_ good..." Earl kept going when she was pumping her mouth slowly up and down against his cock. Rogue made sure the penis stayed up and she was touching the balls at the same time, trying to get them bring their part to the pleasure. She kept going quite some time, finally removing the condom and letting the cock feel the air. Earl woke up from his euphoria. "You're not gonna stop, are you?"  
>"No", Rogue shook his head. "I'm just getting started..."<p>

Earl watched closely when she took the hard cock in her mouth. Something started to happen straight away. It felt like all of the blood in his body was literally running towards the penis and was making it explode. This was nothing he had ever felt. Earl gasped as Rogue just slid her wet lips against the hot skin, rolling her tongue over the big veins under it. The man was afraid and thrilled at the same time. They really weren't kidding with the description: _blowjobs to die for_. It really felt like that. The pain was almost like a pleasure and the pleasure was the pain. The veil between those two was really thin at this point. Suddenly she knew it was time to let him go. Rogue leaned back and wiped her mouth slowly, as she watched. The penis was shaking as Earl took it in his hands. He didn't have much time to do anything when the cum began to erupt from the tip of it like a magma.  
>"O-oh sh-hiit..." was all he could say when he felt himself released like never before. Then there was nothing left and he crashed against the couch, tired and sweaty, the redness in his face still glowing. Rogue stood up and watched him.<p>

"Ya okay?" she made sure.  
>"Never... better..." was all Earl could say. Rogue left the room, closing the curtain to give Earl some privacy and time to recover. Logan was just walking by when he saw her.<br>"You alright there, honey?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. The guy's passed out on the couch", Rogue told him. Logan came closer, letting his eyes wander off against her skin and the petite body. She was beautiful to him.<br>"Why do you let other people have you and not me?" Logan was curious. He had always been interested in her, even when she first came here and he had his hands full with women. At first Rogue had been looking for a place to stay but there was an obvious connection between them and Logan would lie if he would say he didn't want her. She could feel it too. Rogue had then stayed and decided she wanted to work to earn the roof over her head.  
>"Because I'm not gonna risk ya", Rogue said, watching his eyes. "The blowjob is easy but that's not what I want for ya. I want more", she continued. "But I don't know how to do that."<br>"So, we'll just risk it then", Logan smiled, trying to caress her cheek but she wouldn't let him. He was not wearing gloves. "Rogue, it's okay, I'm not afraid."  
>"But I am", Rogue said and kept going on to her dressing room. Logan sighed. The forbidden fruit thing made him want her even more. One day... one day he would figure out how to do it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Mystique

_Thanks for the positive feedback! =)_

**Chapter 3: Mystique**

Tom Willis was a neurotic man. He was driven by his fears, like he was scared of conspiracies against him. The truth was, no one was out to get him but because of his work he was always standing at the edge. He didn't really trust anybody, therefore he had not developed a steady relationship with any woman, but he still had needs just like any other man. Logan's club was like an answer to his prayers – even though he didn't _even_ believe in God. Tom had been a regular client for quite sometime, always changing girls because of his trust issues. If he had to have sex with one woman more than once, he would get suspicious and insecure. Right now Tom was worried that someday the club would outrun new X-women for him. Mutants were hard to find these days because they weren't wanted in society. It was not like they would just walk out of their houses, shaking hands with people while telling them they were mutants. No. Mutants knew what was best for them and that was continuing playing the everlasting hide and seek with normal people.

"Okay, let's make this quick then", Tom said, walking behind the curtain, meeting the X-women like she was some kind of client of his. He put down his suitcase next to the couch, his back against the woman he had only seen a glimpse of while rushing in quickly.  
>"Are you in a hurry?" deep, echoing voice asked and Tom felt a chill. He turned around and saw a navy blue woman – yes, her skin was blue – with bright red short hair that seemed like it had too much gel in it. Her eyes were yellow and the thin pupil was barely visible. Tom jumped back and the woman smiled.<br>"What are you...?" Tom asked, even though it was pretty obvious that she was a mutant, just like any other woman in here. But Tom had never seen someone like her. The other ones looked... well, normal, if you could say that about a mutant.  
>"I'm whatever you want me to be", she said and Tom looked at her as her skin started morphing into something else. The skin was breaking into little pieces and the pieces turned around, revealing a new, fair skin under it. It was like she was peeling her skin off magically just thinking about it. The woman did nothing but sat and smiled, while she changed her look. "They call me Mystique, but I can be whoever I want. Or more importantly – <em>whoever you want me to be<em>."

Her voice was now different, it was soft and very mesmerizing. Mystique now had black wavy hair, blood red lipstick on her heart-shape lips and she was watching him with her cat-like green eyes. She had a white blouse and two of the top buttons were unbuttoned. The black trousers covered her used-to-be bare legs.  
>"Is this something you would like?" she asked. "Or maybe something different..." Mystique suggested and morphed again. This time she turned into a blond, bimbo-looking young girl with pigtails and ripped jean shorts with flannel shirt, that had knot in the front. Tom could see her belly button. "Something innocent..." Mystique asked with a teasing voice, "willing to be taught by a strong man..."<br>"How are you doing this...?" Tom asked, still confused if he was seeing right. How could anyone change her looks in a blink of an eye?  
>"I got my perks", Mystique said, now standing and raising her other shoulder innocently. "So what's it gonna be?"<br>Tom couldn't keep up. He had no idea what his dream woman was like. He had been prepared to take services from a woman whose looks didn't really matter – until now. Tom had to admit to himself that the real Mystique creeped him out. He preferred her with normal, human-like looks but wasn't sure about the details.  
>"Surely you have something you would wish", Mystique said, morphing into different skin again. This time she was an Asian woman and was wearing a silky nightgown. "No...?" she guessed when his look was still confused. "What do you want...?"<br>"I-I don't know", Tom stuttered. Mystique changed looks fast, like showing the catalogue of what she could change into.  
>"Just say stop when you see something you like", Mystique encouraged him. Tom nodded, trying not to blink his eyes so he wouldn't miss anything.<p>

"That one", Tom chose finally and Mystique stopped. She was now a brunette with tight bun behind her head and glasses resting against her long nose. If looks were anything to go by, she could've just came out from a conference. Mystique smiled.  
>"A colleague...?" she guessed. Tom seemed embarrassed. "It's okay. Maybe you haven't had the chance in real life but in here... all your wishes come true..." Mystique came closer and wrapped her hand behing his head, now kissing him passionately. It only took seconds from him to kiss her back.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Ororo

**Chapter 4: Ororo**

"How's it going?" Logan asked and Ororo was startled. She was standing behind the window to Mystique's room. She could see her and Tom but they couldn't see her. Ororo was just making sure everything was going okay. She was Logan's right hand along with Scott. Logan had liked the spicy nature of hers and decided he wanted her to work for him. Ororo had agreed right away. She had the leader mentality. Logan was the safe place for the girls, the muscles so to speak, but Ororo was the heart. She was always looking after the girls, making sure they could talk about their worries, woman to woman. It was easier that way.  
>"Good. Mystique has this under control", Ororo reported, trying to calm down her heart as Logan came behind her. She could see his reflection against the glass and noticed his eyes on her neck. His breathing tickled her. "What...?" she asked, staring him using the glass as a mirror. Logan smirked.<br>"Nothing. You just look good tonight. Not that you wouldn't look good every night", Logan said. Ororo turned around and met his eyes. It was obvious what was on his mind. But it wasn't really surprise in these surroundings.  
>"Are you trying to sweet-talk me?" Ororo asked.<br>"Maybe", Logan shrugged. The woman sighed but she was still smiling. "Is it working?"  
>"What do you want?"<br>"You know what I want", Logan said and laid his hands on her hips.  
>"In here...?" she asked.<br>"Why not? No one sees us", Logan said and looked over Ororo's shoulder. Mystique was all over Tom behind the glass. "And seems to me they don't need a babysitter anymore..."

Ororo looked over her shoulder as well and saw them naked on the couch. Logan was right. She turned her head back and could now feel his breath against her face instead of her neck. Logan touched her cheek and they kissed each other without saying a word. Logan shut Ororo between him and the wall, feeling her hands behind his neck. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Suddenly their lips drifted ponderously apart but Logan's lips kept roaming on to her neck. Ororo lifted her chin, letting him taste the skin and feel her heart racing beneath it. His lips were violent, leaving marks wherever they went. Her hand raked his thick hair, messing it up. She sighed with delight.  
>This casual sex thing had been going on since she came here. Logan was known for his popularity amongst women but Ororo didn't really care about that. This wasn't going to be serious, it was just sex. Ororo had gave up the dream about a house, great job, 2,5 kids, picket fence and a dog long time ago. And besides, she didn't really feel comfortable with that. It would've been pretending, almost dull. She wanted excitement and impulsive decisions. She was passionate and strong - as was Logan. That's why they understood each other. They didn't have to explain things to one another, the words were not necessary. Everything was just simply understood.<p>

Logan tried as hard as he could to be normal. He wasn't ashamed of himself, it was just that he wasn't on his best behavior when he became Wolverine. He was rough, unpredictable and followed his instincts. Whenever he would give himself up, let his guard down, Wolverine came around. It usually happened during situations that had strong emotions, such as sexual vibration and this was one of those moments. It was probably one of the reasons his skills as a sex partner were so praised. He wasn't afraid to try anything and really give women a good fuck. Ororo was pleased with him too whenever he let Wolverine loose.  
>He began to undress her without really caring if he would rip some clothes in the process. Ororo didn't mind either. The rawness turned her on. Logan felt the buttons from her shirt fall off when he opened her shirt in a hurry. Ororo glanced down and saw her bare breasts adjusting down after the sudden movements. It didn't take much time for Logan to cup them to his big and rough hands. He enjoyed their soft and full body. They were perfect. The dark brown nipples got hard under his touch and he nipped them with teasing manner, while supporting the breasts. Ororo leaned against the glass, moaning a little. Mystique and Tom had no idea what was going behind the window.<p>

Logan soon got rid of his own shirt and Ororo helped him with his belt buckle, their hands rushing like they were having a race. While Logan was opening his jean's button and zipper, Ororo's nails trailed the skin on his chest. His muscles were tense but reacting to every little touch they felt with quick spasms. Logan soon had his cock out and she helped him, lifting her dress up, revealing the thighs and finally her bare pussy. She never wore underwear because they were uncomfortable and she felt sexier this way. Like she had the power and the courage to do what no one else would.  
>Logan slid his hand between her legs, feeling her. The prickly pubic hair brushed against his fingers as he felt the damp down there. Ororo closed his eyes, licking her lips, her legs shaking. Logan was curious and rubbed his hand up and down, teasing her, letting the fingertip touch the lips. Ororo used this moment for advantage and grabbed his member strongly. Logan yelped and Ororo now knew they were equal. He had her and she had him.<p>

Then out of blue, Logan laughed but it wasn't amused laugh. It felt like a challenge. Like he was saying _Is that all you got?_ while he put his two fingers inside of her, watching her face as she tensed up. Logan could feel Ororo's nails against his back. He started sliding the fingers slowly in and out, feeling her getting wetter by every stroke. The woman was moving her hips with the same rhythm, caged between Logan and the wall. He started to kiss her, gliding his tongue inside. Ororo's tongue met his and the two muscles wrestled, tasting each other.  
>"Ooh..." Ororo sighed. Logan lifted her other leg, crashing her body against the glass. Meanwhile Ororo's hand had been occupied with his cock that was now hard and impatient. Logan wrapped her leg around his waist, feeling his jeans falling down all the way to his angles. Slowly but surely he guided his penis inside Ororo. At first Ororo's swollen clit was hesitant and Logan had to be a little rough, but eventually the cock was inside and he was able to take her against the wall. Their body language was the best guide through the experience. Not even the little moans or sighs went unnoticed as Logan was studying what pleasured Ororo the best. She seemed to like a little pain and Logan channeled his Wolverine charisma as best as he could.<p>

Finally he felt like he was close and he kept thrusting in over and over again, causing a little bit of discomfort to Ororo whose position was not the best for this. The animal inside the man kept coming out, making him reach his goal only his own pleasure on his mind. Ororo enjoyed this shameless act as she felt him tense up, flattening her under him.

"N-now..." Logan moaned and moved away, letting his cock slide out. He took it to his hand as Ororo went on her knees in front of him. Logan pumped the penis strongly and felt the cum coming. It started erupting and landed on Ororo's chocolate brown face, making her snow white hair seem even more whiter. She kept her glance on him, licking her swollen lips and tasting him.  
>"Hmmhm..." she moaned, smiling. Logan seemed pleased too. Mystique and Tom were only just getting their session started behind the window...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Scott

Thanks for all the story alerts, I'm overwhelmed by the response for this fanfiction! So sorry I haven't been writing, but I'm back now!

* * *  
><strong><br>Chapter 5: Scott**

Jean was walking towards the rooms behind the dancing area. She was so focused on the client she would be having next, that she didn't almost notice Scott Summers, who was one of the security guys, passing her by.  
>"Hey - hey, baby", he stopped Jean by wrenching her by the arm gently. Jean turned her head, her flaming red hair swaying a little. She was now standing still next to him. For a moment, seemed like Jean didn't realize who he was, but then a familiar spark ignited in her eyes when she saw Scott's sunglasses, which he always kept on because of his deadly glance. "What's the hurry?" Scott asked and smiled to her. Jean's body language changed from tense to relaxed immediately.<br>"Well, I'm busy, you know that", she said with seductive voice. Scott and her were having an affair or you could even call it a relationship. They lived together. Jean felt save with him somehow. He was just a nice guy. It was nice to have someone around who understood the pressure of being a mutant – and who accepted her also as a prostitute, that was actually how they had met. In this club, looking for some sort of shelter, so Scott had been very supportive from the beginning.  
>"I thought you would've come home with me", Scott said, sounding a little upset from the fact that her shift was a late one. Jean brought her arms around him and she looked into his eyes – not that she could see them behind the sunglasses, but still. He would see her eyes.<br>"I'll come after this one, I promise", she tried, with a persuasive sound.  
>"And I'll be already asleep", he wined.<br>"Well, I promise to wake you up, okay?" Jean said, smiling a little. He nodded eventually. "I can't wait to get next to you after this is done..." she almost whispered, giving some ideas what might be expected. Scott's mouth stretched to grin. Jean gave him a kiss and then kept going. Scott gave her arm the freedom and looked after her. This woman knew how to make him crazy with anticipation.

Later, Jean was coming home to their flat. Just as he had said, Scott was sleeping. Jean crept to the bedroom, seeing the man he loved lying on the bed. His sunglasses were on the night table, waiting to be worn again in the morning. Jean put her handbag down and undressed herself quietly. The darkness in the room made it almost impossible for her to see Scott on the bed. But she knew he was there. She could read his dreams with her powers.  
>Jean was tiptoeing next to the bed and then climbed on it, still feeling a hot damp and friction between her legs. She had fucked the client good and was not really in the mood to get fucked anymore after a long day, but her mind was going crazy with all the sex she had experienced. She felt like giving Scott a surprise.<p>

Luckily for her, Scott was a heavy sleeper. A gun could've been fired next to his ear and he still wouldn't wake up. Jean removed to cover over him and saw him in his boxers. Jean felt like she was a cougar, circling her prey. She lowered his boxers just enough to get his dick out and then she licked the top of it. He started moving, woken from the dream. He answered to pleasure instantly, unlike shoving or hitting which Jean had to do sometimes to stop him from snoring. Jean slid his cock inside her wet mouth, while she let her tongue cover her teeth from hurting him. Scott was starting to wake up when she kissed the tender skin over his balls.  
>"Don't", she demanded when he was reaching for his sunglasses. Scott stopped and waited. "Just keep your eyes closed."<br>"But I can't see you", he said with sleepy voice.  
>"That's the idea", Jean grinned. Scott was confused. "Just enjoy it."<br>Scott hesitated, his arm still on the night table, ready.

"Scott..." she pressured him, tickling his knob with her tongue. Scott sighed with frustation of being teased. Jean kept her eyes on him until he finally brought his hand back to the bed. Jean was pleased. She tried not to touch the cock with her hands and only supported it once in a while. Jean was sure Scott liked that, it was just so much tender somehow. She had learned that a hint of something was sometimes better than going all the way, with rough moves. She kept licking up and down the shaft slowly but surely.

"Jean, I want to see you..." Scott moaned.  
>"No", she denied, while taking a breath before going in again. Scott surrendered. Nothing could change Jean's mind when she wanted something. "I know you like this, I can read your mind, so why would you like to see me...?" Jean asked.<br>"I-Ih... just wanth toh seeh yoh..." Scott answered without giving an explanation, raising his hips a little bit. Jean didn't say anything anymore. In this case not knowing what was going to happen was better than seeing and guessing. It kept the tension up.  
>After licking some time, Jean started to suck the dick when it was wet enough and therefore easy to adjust against the lips. Her mouth was like a powerful tool and her suction was unbelievable to some men. And so was the fact that she could deepthroath really good. Jean had become an expert on this while working on the club. Scott was his test subject and he was willing to be it.<p>

Scott could hear Jean gag a little, but it didn't sound like she was not enjoying the deepthroathing. It just made Scott imagine how deep his cock was when he could feel her lips barely touching his balls. Jean was right. Picturing it all was better than actually knowing. She kept her pace steady and it was easy to follow. Dating a prostitute had its perks.

After licking and sucking, and making Scott squirm under her, she gave herself a little time to catch her breath. Meantime her hand was keeping him busy. Jean watched his face. She could see how hard time he had when he had to force himself to keep his eyes closed. This made Jean enjoy all of this even more. He had to suffer a bit to make his senses grow stronger. When one sense was lost, the other ones were more sensitive to everything. Now Scott could feel the touch stronger.  
>"I'll finish what I started", Jean announced and Scott nodded impatiently. She went down on him again and kept going. Slowly but surely she reached the point where his body started to tense up in a way that could only mean one thing. He was coming soon. She pressed her lips tightly on the knob and sucked. The liquid started to come out slowly. Jean forced it to slide on her tongue as she swallowed it down with her cheeks all sucked in.<br>"O-hohh..." Scott complained with pleasure. Eventually Jean had smothered him dry and he laid down on the bed, without any intention to move because he was so worn out. Jean slid next to him, to lay on her stomach, while licking her lips.  
>"How's that for waking up...?" she asked grinning.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Victor

**Chapter 6: Victor**

Emma Frost was bored. She had been waiting for her client to come for fifteen minutes now, but he was nowhere to be found. She stood up from the couch and paced back and forth restlessly. Emma was all sexed up and frustrated. She wanted to have sex. A valuable time was wasted like this. She could've have easily had another client instead but this hour was already reserved for a regular, who probably just didn't make it this time, and it was almost impossible to get a new one this fast. Emma didn't really care about the money, because she didn't do all of this because of that. She did it because she loved sex. She loved being a little, dirty slut. Sure, she could've chosen another club to be in to get more fucks, but only here she could do her tricks and not scare people away. Her special tricks were why men wanted her so much. Because no one else was like her. She was the fucking unique snowflake, and all that shit. When those men, those clients, came in, they knew that it was a freak show inside. Usually they were startled at first but eventually they were satisfied with whatever came by. The normal prostitutes would be out of job in no time.

"Victor!" Emma hollered, pointing her head out behind the curtains. Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth, was guarding the doors in the distance. He turned his head towards Emma's corner. "Anything?" she wanted to know.  
>Victor knew she was still waiting and shook his head because there was no one waiting for her there. Emma sighed with frustration. Victor watched her. She looked so sad to him and he didn't want to see someone so beautiful with such a sad expression on her face.<br>"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, with his husky voice.  
>"Sure, come here and fuck me", Emma joked but was not amused. In fact, she frowned. She backed down and went back to sitting on the couch. She was partly leaning and partly just lying down. Emma tugged her hand inside her panties and started to fondle herself. <em>I guess this is better than nothing...<em> she thought, but knew nothing could compare to a real cock.

"Were you kidding...?" she could hear a voice and glanced towards the curtains. Victor was standing there, popping his head in. Emma didn't mind that he saw her with her hand between her legs.  
>"I don't know... Do you want to?" Emma shrugged, biting her lip a little bit when she touched the gentle flesh teasingly. Victor watched as her hand travelled inside of her and out. He was enjoying watching her.<br>"Do I have to pay?" Victor asked and Emma brought her hand out, licking her fingertips.  
>"I don't care. This one's the house, I guess", Emma said as her hopes were getting higher with Victor's words. She knew Victor was kind of self-centered but according to his reputation, he could fuck like an animal. His stamina was one of the best. One of the things that Emma and Victor had in common was the fact that they both loved sex.<br>"Well, in that case", Victor stepped in, making sure no one saw him, "let's get down to business then."  
>Victor jerked Emma up. Emma gave him a furious look.<br>"Don't do that", Emma said, sounding like she was angry. "You don't have to make me come to you, I__ want __to come to you anyway."  
>"A guy can never be too sure", he grinned, revealing his pointy teeth. "Do you need these?" Victor came closer and before she could ever say something, he ripped the lingerie off from her with his razor sharp fingernails. Emma looked down at her bare body.<br>"I guess not then", she blurted. He pushed her against the couch and she jumped back a bit. Victor was fast to undress himself and Emma adjusted her blond hair better, trying to realize what had just happened. He had shoved her, he really wasn't kidding with this.

"Do you like it rough?" he asked, walking towards her and she could barely make a sound when he already grabbed her and turned her around, making her lay on her stomach. Emma had hard time keeping up with all of this but she didn't want to show it. She was a profesional, for fuck's sakes. She had to put up with all kind of shit every day. This wasn't even the worse kind. This was kind of exciting. Usually it was her who took the charge but this time Victor was in command.  
>"That's the only way to do it", Emma believed. She could hear Victor making a pleased sound as he adjusted her against the couch, lifting her ass up and helping her legs apart. Emma grabbed the back rest as he dived in, his tongue coming in first, tasting her eager pussy. Emma closed her eyes, feeling the sensation that made her shiver.<br>"Oh, fuck yeah..." she sighed and Victor kept penetrating her with the tongue. The taste of the wet pussy entered his mouth and he loved it. Nothing could taste better than a woman. Emma pressed her breast against the soft texture of the couch, welcoming his intrusive tongue in. It slid in and out, venturing the spot between the lips. Emma bestowed her fingers down and fondled herself too again as he kept going. "Yeah, just like that..."

When her pussy was tripping wet, Victor stood up and took his hard dick in his hand, coming closer to her and pushed it in. Emma leaned towards, almost like escaping from his huge member but then the skin around the hole gave in and the cock entered in. The dick slid down the vagina, getting to know its track, and then soon after slid back out little bit, to make sure the fraction was good. Victor kept Emma's hips steady, making her feel this like he wanted it. Emma looked over his shoulder and saw how Victor was watching his dick in full action. Then when it seemed like she was ready to be fucked, Victor kept thrusting in with more force. Emma closed her eyes and started the wailing.

__Yes, this was exactly what I wanted, yesyes___... _she kept thinking as he went on, keeping her still as he mauled her with his shaft. Emma moaned against the wall, when she could feel his hands running towards her tits. He grabbed them tightly, leaning a little bit against her and thrusted himself deeper and deeper with fast pace. Emma screamed as there was nothing else to do. It didn't take long before she came but he still went on. His stamina lived by its reputation.

After a while, he stood up again and thrusted himself in couple of times, before releasing his load inside of her. He gnarled and then slid the cock out. The cum dripped out and he watched the piece of art he had just created. A pussy, red from all the fucking, and white, warm sperm pouring out. What could be better than that.


	7. Chapter 7: Xavier

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, they keep me going so please review the chapters if you want more! =)_

**Chapter 7: Xavier**

Ororo was making her way out, when Logan was on his way to the office. He stopped.  
>"You're leaving already?" he asked and Ororo turned her head, her steps slowing down until she was standing still.<br>"Yeah. Night's over", Ororo nodded. Logan walked close to her and she kept her eyes on his.  
>"You're still living with that freak?"<br>"He's not a freak. He's a nice man, he gave me a place to stay when I first came here, remember?" Ororo defended. "And besides, the rent is cheaper when you split it."  
>"If it's about the money-"<br>"No, it's not. I like living with him. He brings normality into my life, you know", Ororo shrugged.  
>"He's an old fart. He's probably drooling after you", Logan said and gave himself some time to embrace her body with his eyes. Ororo looked as sexy as ever. "And I can't really blame him..." Ororo noticed that and slapped his arm playfully.<br>"You're one to speak..."  
>Logan gave him a sneer and made her smile.<br>"Say what, take my keys", Logan was digging his pocket, "go to my place. I don't feel comfortable with you around that guy." He was handing over his apartment's keys. Ororo didn't look at them, but she closed his palm with her hand.  
>"Keep your keys. The man's a professor and in a wheelchair, what's the worst that could happen? He bores me to death with new information about his studies?" Ororo shook her head in disbelieve. "Goodnight, Logan."<br>She left and Logan stood there in the hallway, holding his keys. He guessed she was right. Something about that guy just bothered him. Maybe because he was jealous of her?

"I'm home", Ororo yelled, putting down her keys on the table. She took envelopes from the table, when Charles Xavier rolled to the kitchen in his wheelchair.  
>"Well, hello, Ororo", he had a kind smile on his face. "How was your night?"<br>"Busy", she told him briefly, putting down the letters after she had looked them through. Xavier didn't know where she was working. Ororo thought that it would scare this nice and seemingly innocent man. In fact, she thought he didn't even know she was a mutant. But he did, because he was a mutant too, with abilities of telekinesis. Charles just had never told her. "How was yours?"  
>"Productive, seemingly because I am still up at this hour", he said and Ororo smiled. "I did not want to stop in case I would lost my drive."<br>"Well, as long as you're getting some sleep, Mr Xavier, I don't think that's a bad thing", she uttered.  
>"Please, Ororo, I have asked you to just call me Charles", he demanded with a pleasing manner.<br>"I always forget because it's so nice to be around with such a gentleman", the woman apologized.  
>"Okay then", Charles accepted.<br>"I'm going to shower and then I'm off to bed", Ororo told him, "goodnight, Mr Xavier."  
>"Charles", he reminded.<br>"Charles..." Ororo repeated, laughing a little. "Goodnight, Charles."  
>"Goodnight, Ororo", he nodded, grinning. She left the room and when to the bathroom. Charles waited in the kitchen for a moment and then went after her, being careful not the get caught.<p>

Ororo couldn't lock the door because the bathroom's lock was broken. Charles had never took time to fix it because he had a hobby of his own; watching her while she was showering. He was a lonely man, spending most of his time in this apartment so he had to have his pleasures. It didn't help that he was in a wheelchair and that it made him ashamed of himself. It had not been always like this, he used to be quite a ladies' man, but after the accident he had lost all of his confidence as a man. Sure, he was smart and admired because of that, but when it came to women, being an impotent wasn't a great quality.  
>Ororo's soft humming filled the bathroom and the water was already running, while she was getting undressed. Charles had opened the door only a little, carefully taking all of the visual information in. Once again, she was not wearing any panties. He knew this because she never did. Once Charles had tried to go to her room and steal one pair, but there was no panties to be found and later on he had realized why. Because she didn't find them comfortable. The woman stood in front of a mirror and brushed her cheeks softly. He only wished he could touch them too. And her whole body. But she would never think of him that way, he knew it.<p>

A couple seconds later she walked towards the shower, measuring the heat of the water with her hand. She found it suitable and stepped in, still humming a song he didn't know. She stepped under the shower and started to stroke herself, trying to get everything wet. Charles took time to study her skin like he was watching Venus de Milo. The perky breasts, the nipples that were stiff because of the touch of the water, the soft but tight abdomen with the perfect navel and then the one place he wanted to study the most – her genitals.  
>Xavier became mesmerized by this vision until he realized he had no time to loose. He tried to focus to get his powers active. He was staring at her, focusing on her mind, trying to reach it, so it could be controlled. Then, it happened. He was inside of her mind. Ororo's eyes opened suddenly, like something had stinged her and she stood in the shower, looking like a programmed robot. Now, all he had to do was to make her do what he wanted.<p>

"I want you to caress your breasts", he said inside of her mind and she lay her hands on them, caressing them carefully. With just a little twitch, he had his eyes fixed on her tits. She was squeezing them together. "I want you to enjoy this..."  
>Ororo looked down and watched her breasts, seeing how they became full in her grasp.<br>"Now... rub your abdomen", he demanded, "but with only one hand", Charles added. Ororo left the other hand on her left breast and started to touch her stomach. She leaned back a little, getting more relaxed, just like he wanted her to. He had a perfect view from the door. He could see everything. After a while, it was time for the show.  
>"I want you to please yourself... you know what I mean", Charles continued the mind control. Ororo's fingers made their way slowly lower and lower, until they met her genitals. Her pubic hair was waxed with mohawk style and Charles enjoyed a little bit of mystery it had. Slowly she started stroking herself, revealing the pink flesh from the darkness. Xavier's eyes were glued. He wanted to see every inch. First she just rubbed herself, like asking permission to enter. She closed her eyes, pinching her nipples a little with the other hand and then entered the first finger in. It sunk to the deepness and came out. Ororo was licking her lips restlessly. Then the other finger joined the first one and entered. Charles could feel his breath getting faster. If only he could just... ugh.<p>

"O-oh..." she moaned, sliding her fingers in and out. Her body was trembling as she kept going, dashing the fingers in and out. "Oww..." Ororo's eyebrows stirred and her expression came out more needy. The pace was getting faster and he tried to fit the third finger in too. "Oh-oh.. oh..." she cried, shaking her fingers inside of her, trying to make herself climax. Xavier could feel that his cock wanted to be there too but he knew it couldn't. He squeezed his fingers against his palm and winced.  
>Finally Ororo's actions brought in the moment they had expected. The climax. She came loudly and started to calm her breath down, when Charles shifted his glance upper.<br>"Now... you go back to showering and you don't remember anything about this", he controlled her and then closed the door. He rolled away, feeling himself frustrated. While it gave him undescribable pleasure, it also made him furious because of his inabilities. But this was his dirty little secret and he wanted to keep it.


	8. Chapter 8: Logan

**Chapter 8: Logan**

Logan noticed his eyes getting more tired by every minute. He rubbed them, sitting in his office, trying to get some paperwork done. The money was coming in, they were more popular than ever even if the senator Kelly was speaking against the mutants. People were hypocrites but that was not news.

He could hear a knock on the door. Logan cleared his throat.  
>"Come in", he asked and watched the door. The door opened and to his surprise, Rogue walked in. Logan glanced his clock. "Aren't you supposed to be at home already?"<br>Rogue closed the door behind her, looking a bit shy.  
>"Or what? Ya're gonna tell my ma'?" she asked and Logan hemed. Rogue was eighteen already, she knew what she was doing.<br>"Of course not", Logan stood up. "What can I do for you, sweetie?"  
>Rogue walked towards him, taking her silky gloves off. Logan watched, feeling a bit weird. She never took them off, not in the presence of him anyway.<br>"I've been practisin'..." Rogue said and Logan listened, lifting his eyes. Rogue was her usual fragile self. Her eyes were uneasy, not knowing where to look. "And... I'm gettin' hang on this thing."  
>"What are you talking about?" Logan was lost. Rogue reached her hand and was about to touch his cheek, when he jumped back a little. "What are you doing?"<br>"I wanna show ya somethin'", Rogue insisted.  
>"Show me what?" Logan wanted to know.<br>"Just stay still, will ya?"  
>Logan obeyed. Softly, he could feel her fingertips on her skin and instead of feeling immense pain, he just felt the warm touch. Rogue's eyes were asking him what he was thinking about this. Logan put his hand against hers - still hesitantly. Then Rogue's lips turned up. She was smiling.<br>"Do ya see?" she almost giggled. "I can't hurt ya anymore."  
>"But...- how?" Logan didn't understand.<br>"Does it matter?" Rogue asked. "Does it really matter, Logan?" she leaned closer to him and he could feel her breath on her. They had never been this close before because she had been so careful. She smelled like strawberries and honey and the scent was stunning to his senses. Logan closed his eyes, feeling her hot lips just a reach away from him. "We can do it... Finally."  
>"What have you done to yourself...?" Logan was suspicious.<br>"I'm not in pain, if that's what ya think. If ya don't count the pain I've felt ever since I came here, wanting to make love to ya knowing I couldn't..." Rogue whispered. Logan wrapped his hand around her, bringing her closer. This moment was out of this world. He had always wished for it to happen but now... the day was here. The surprise factor made him even more anxious.  
>"So... you really wanna do it?" he made sure.<br>"Yes", Rogue said and kissed him. The kiss was innocent at first but then it became more passionate by Logan and soon they unlocked their lips, just to take some breath in. "In here... on yar desk", she breathed. Logan didn't see a problem there and now that he could see she could not hurt her, he was willing, more than ever. He would not back down now. There was no way in hell he would not fuck her right now.

They started undress themselves, in a hurry. They had waited for this too long. Their moves were rushed but that just brought a little extra to this intoxicating moment. They kissed each other, just barely pressing their lips together, while they were getting more naked.  
>Finally, Logan lifted Rogue with fast movement to the table and spread her legs. He watched as the swollen lips opened up to him and revealed something that looked almost like a rose. Logan knew she was a virgin and that was what made it even more special. Rogue wanted him to watch her, enjoy what he was seeing. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought her legs on his shoulders, while his face found a good warm spot between her legs. Rogue trembled and her back twisted in the form of a limb C, bringing her petite breast more out. Logan slowly traced her pussy with his tongue, tickling the tiny glans clitoris. Rogue was trying to close her legs, but Logan's head was between them and she couldn't. But she didn't even want to. She enjoyed the ecstatic feeling he brought to her and quivered as his lips sucked her frilly vulva. Logan felt his cock getting too hard to control it properly. It was not only the taste or the trembling but the thought. He could not wait to fuck her. It was like on Christmas when you kind of knew what you were going to get but you just couldn't wait to unwrap your present.<p>

Logan stood up and Rogue opened his eyes, watching as his erected penis rose behind the table. He could see she was not used to this, because she was not aware of what to do. But right now the formalities were the last thing on his mind and he didn't need anymore arousing. Logan leaned over her and pressed their stomachs together. Rogue felt his rock hard cock against her thigh. He wanted to kiss her. Their lips were once again entwined and Logan's tongue trespassed inside her mouth. She could taste herself from his lips. Logan started to adjust her hips well and slowly took his dick into his hand. He stopped the kissing for a moment, giving himself time to fit his cock inside her. Logan looked Rogue to her eyes, as he felt his shaft was ready to enter in. He pushed his hips slowly towards her, Rogue trapped under him and felt Rogue's pussy's walls give in. She was not relaxed but it kind of gave him more kicks. It felt like a struggle to get in. Rogue cried and grimaced. Logan made sure she was not in pain.  
>"You okay?" he asked and Rogue could only nod. He gave her time to get use to this and then he parted their hips, slowly bringing the cock out, closer to the exit. Rogue's hips followed him and when he thrusted back, the hips were pushed back again. This went on for a moment, until the moist in her clit made it possible for him to keep going with a steadier pace. Logan kept sucking Rogue's nipples, trying to get her enjoy this as much as he did. Rogue's hands roamed against his dense hair. She moaned and Logan listened the noise that gave him even more pleasure.<p>

"F-faster..." Rogue pleaded and Logan gave her a long look.  
>"Are you sure...? I mean, this is your firs-"<br>"Just do it!" Rogue said, out of breath. Logan nodded then and penetrated him faster, making her moans deeper and more desperate.  
>"Shit, Rogue, if you keep going like that, I won't be able to keep it in much longer", he said and stood up to more comfortable position. He kept her close to table by holding her hips down. Then his eyes rose as he wanted to see Rogue's face. But Logan saw that Rogue had yellow eyes and satisfied grin on her face.<br>"What the fuck-" he yelled, soon realizing that Rogue turned into Mystique. She laughed.  
>"Don't stop", she said, with a mocking tone. "Fuck me", she imitated Rogue's voice. Logan jumped back, losing his lust in a blink of an eye. An intimate moment between him and Rogue had been quickly turned into something embarrassing. Mystique sat up properly and kept her yellow eyes on him.<br>"Oh, Logan, you're so pathetic with your lusting after that sad little virgin", her layered voice scorned. Logan was furious.  
>"What the fuck is this?" he wanted to know, pushing her back a little.<br>"I like roleplaying, you know that", Mystique justified and was not scared even though Logan's face was everything but friendly. "And I couldn't resist."  
>"Get the fuck out of here before I will fire you", Logan said, pointing the door. Mystique jumped down from the table and started walking with her swaying style. She touched his cock on the way out and Logan slapped her hand. "Don't touch me, you fucking bitch."<br>"Fucking bitch, yes. Unlike your dear Rogue", Mystique had to comment before she left the room. Logan could not hold his frustration inside and he started to throw things around, screaming out loud.


	9. Chapter 9: Jean

**Chapter 9: Jean**

Scott was watching Jean behind the camera, making sure the angle was right. Jean was on their bed, her legs spread apart. She was playing with herself, getting her pussy ready for Scott. The woman had a tantalizing smile on her face and Scott quickly made sure the camera was recording before he went back to his girlfriend. They had decided to try to have sex while a camera was filming everything. Jean and Scott had agreed from the beginning of their relationship, that they wouldn't let their sex life turn into boring sex-with-lights-off-and-under-the-cover kind of thing. They were always open for something new and Jean was learning all the new tricks at her work. She often surprised Scott with something he never knew he wanted but didn't want to live without from now on. It was all going great, there were never jealousy involved even though Scott knew Jean had learn those tricks from several different men.

"Are you ready, baby?" Scott asked and Jean giggled softly, wrapping her arm behind his neck.  
>"Yes. This is very exciting", she said and Scott nodded.<br>"I know. Now I can watch us –_ you_ – anytime I want", the man grinned and they started kissing her. Jean kissed back right away with passion, there was no room for being shy. She then landed her hand firmly on Scott's cock and started to whack him off. Scott moaned while they were kissing, trying to get a better angle for them to be, so everything would be caught on tape. Scott's hand then found its way between Jean's legs and he fondled her gently. In their relationship Scott was the one who was more careful with everything. Jean wanted to be little wilder, so they balanced each other well.

Scott's sunglasses kept getting in their way, so they soon stopped kissing and focused on exploring each other. They knew each other's bodies well because sex was like an air to them. They had sex – even in some form – every day. If Jean had had a rough day, he would usually got a blow job anyway and sometimes they would have sex on the work too. No one really cared, everyone was banging each other very publicly inside the club's walls. And everyone knew they were together, so that was not a problem either.

Jean switched the position after they Scott had been finger fucking her for minutes. She slid down on his body, going all the way down to his dick. Jean looked up and saw Scott watching her. She knew he liked to see her looking up, like she was showing how much she enjoyed this. The dick soon disappeared to her mouth and she began to suck it with real intensity. Even though she fucked many men during the day, she always had the real passion for Scott. Everything else was pretty much pretending and to turn down her crazy sex drive whenever she was not around him.  
>"Yeah..." Scott gasped and leaned back, letting her do all the work. They both forgot the camera was on and just kept going as their regular selves.<p>

After giving him some head like this for a while, Jean climbed on top of him, her ass towards his face. She reached her head down, locking her lips around his cock again, while pushing her pussy against Scott's face. They both knew what was going to happen. Scott pressed her harder to his face from her sides and Jean didn't protest. Her pussy and ass opened up to him just like he wanted and he started eating her. Jean moaned between the dick sucking and glanced down with sexually aroused look. She closed her eyes for a minute, pressing her pussy harder to his face as she was wanking his dick with her other hand.  
>"Oh, Scott..." Jean blew her moans out, then getting back to his shaft. They both kept pleasuring each other like this for a while and when she felt like she was ready to do more than that, she dragged her pussy against his chin, rubbing it to his face for a minute. "You like that? You like my taste?"<br>"Yes..." he said, watching her ass, trying to lick it. Jean left him to suffer and climbed on top of him again, slowly getting on her knees while reaching his dick at the same time. She swifted her hair

aside and slowly lowered herself down to the reverse cowgirl position. Scott grabbed her hips, helping her to get down as she guided him inside of her.

She started to pound herself up and down, her tits jumping to the rhythm. Jean quickly took them to her grip and squeezed them, as the dick slid in and out. Scott enjoyed watching her from behind, only guessing what was going on the front. The camera kept its focus on them as they got busy.  
>Slowly but surely Jean could feel him building up beneath him and she kept teasing Scott by sitting for a while and tucking the dick deeply inside of her. To Scott this was good kind of torture and he kept telling her to stop, even though she could read his mind and therefore knew for a fact that he liked it.<p>

"Why do you keep telling me you want me stop when I know you like it?" Jean asked with smartass tone. "Huh?" she didn't wait for an answer and then kept going again. Quickly she could read his mind again and knew he was coming, so she moved over and turned around, wrapping her mouth around his cock again, sucking it hard. He pushed his hips against her face and Jean kept massaging his balls. Scott quickly came and Jean swallowed his cum to the very last drop. She didn't know why, but she liked the taste of semen – usually. With some clients it tasted horrible, but she had to act that it was good. Scott took care about his body, so that's why his cum tasted good.

After that Jean licked his dick back to rest and then climbed next to him. Scott seemed satisfied.  
>"God, Jean, you're every guy's dream", he smiled, his face still glistening from her juices. Jean kissed him softly, curling beside him.<br>"I know", Jean said, laughing a little. Scott caressed her back softly with his fingertips and kissed her back.  
>"You know, I've been thinking", he said and Jean listened. "Tomorrow... can I come and watch you get fucked by another guy?"<br>Jean frowned, but she was more confused than disgusted or angry.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"I don't know. I was just thinking... maybe it would turn me on", Scott shrugged. Jean thought about it, petting his chin with her index finger. "He doesn't have to know, I can watch behind the glass", he suggested when he saw her pondering.  
>"Okay", Jean then nodded. "I guess that's alright."<br>Scott smiled.  
>"I just want to try everything with you", Scott explained and they kissed each other.<br>"Me too", Jean muttered happily. They didn't even remember the camera was still recording.


	10. Chapter 10: Remy

**Chapter 10: Remy**

Remy LeBeau pressed the stop button on the record player. He sat there watching a girl in front of him. She had been dancing but something was off. Remy crossed his fingers, forgotten on his thoughts, but then he opened his mouth again.

"What did you say your name was again?" Remy checked.  
>"Katherine Pryde", she said, with a shy voice. The girl was covering herself with her arms and Remy shook his head a bit.<br>"No, your stage name", he wanted to know.  
>"Oh", she blushed, feeling like a fool. "Kitty."<br>"'kay, Kitty", Remy smiled a little, trying to make her feel comfortable. Auditions were sometimes easy, sometimes hard. But this was just plain awkward. Remy had seen a lot of them because he was responsible for finding suitable mutant girls for the club. "How old were you again…?"  
>"18", Kitty said before he could even finish the question. This raised disbelief in him. Remy gave her a suspicious look and she knew she had been caught. "17… but in a week I'll be 18", she tried. Remy sighed.<br>"I told you about our policy when you came in", Remy said and stood up from his chair. "We only take girls that are 18 or older."  
>"But I'm a mutant, I told you", Kitty insisted and seemed desperate. "Please, I'll do anything. I need this job, I need a place to go", she had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Remy felt sympathy for the girl but rules were rules.<br>"I know you are and I'd be more than happy to take you in but I can't. I'll get fired or this place will face its end if we break the rules", Remy tried to explain kindly. Kitty was about to burst into tears.  
>"It's only a week…" she reminded.<br>"I know. Come back next week and I'll see you again", Remy suggested, a smile on his face. Kitty started to dress up and he watched as her young body disappeared under a t-shirt and a skirt.  
>"I don't know if I'll be here next week. The only money I had I put into the bus ride", Kitty explained and Remy listened to her. "My parents don't want me home anymore. Ever since they found out I was…" it was almost like she couldn't say it.<br>"A mutant?" Remy helped and Kitty looked into his eyes, nodding. The man scratched his neck and went over this again. "Look. This may seem crazy but… if you need a place to stay, for a week, I guess… I could take you in. I live nearby. My flat is not a fancy one but… it's better than streets, if that's what you're facing now. It's not safe out there, especially for our kind."  
>"A-are you… serious?" Kitty asked, looking more hopeful.<p>

"Yeah, sure. A week here or there. If you get in, then you can get your own place right after that, if you don't… then… I guess we'll see what happens then. But I can almost promise you, that with a little bit of practice, you could end up as a good dancer here, alright?"  
>Kitty nodded. This moment seemed like a teacher was telling his student how to get better grades. "So maybe you should practice your dancing and I'll take your audition again next week, after your birthday. How does that sound?"<br>"Good. It sounds good", Kitty smiled with a relief crashing over her body.  
>"Great", Remy smiled too, feeling like a hero after helping this girl. "I still have a work to do for an hour or so, so… maybe you should just take a look around the club, learn about this stuff and I'll meet you later. – And don't tell anyone you're underage, 'kay?"<br>"I won't", Kitty promised. "Thank you."  
>"No problem", Remy smiled. "Now, scoot."<br>Kitty left Remy standing to an empty room with a chair and a CD player. He found himself smiling. It felt good to help people and especially if they were also mutants.

"She won't tell, but I will", Ororo's voice startled him and the sound of her high heels started echoing in the room. Remy turned around and watched as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. At first Remy thought she was mad, but she had a warm smile on her face.  
>"Oh yeah?" Remy stood up from taking the CD out. "You're gonna be the big bad Mrs Boss?"<br>"Oh, don't temp me", she grinned and walked around, looking around the room. "So, what was that about? Did I sense sympathy?"  
>"Why not? We have to stick together, don't you think?" Remy was a little surprised.<br>"Of course, but are you sure she had what it takes?" Ororo asked. "To me it felt like she had a little experience about this stuff. It's not easy doing this."  
>"I remember you saying those words to me when I came here", Remy recalled.<br>"And they still ring true", Ororo said.  
>"I believe in her", he ensured. "I guess it's because of my past. I wanna give them a safe place, you know?"<br>"But this is not always safe, you know that", Ororo reminded.  
>"She came here up on her own", Remy told her.<br>"They don't always know what they want", she spoke from experience. "They think they do, but… they don't. Not until it's too late."  
>"I won't let that happen", Remy assured her. Ororo walked towards him, looking to his eyes.<br>"You think you can offer this girl what she wants?"  
>"You don't think I can?" Remy asked.<br>"You're getting your emotions mixed already. I don't think we should take her in", Ororo shook her head. Remy wasn't all that sure.  
>"We'll see how it goes, she can learn things. She'll start with the dancing and then if she wants to she can—" Remy explained with a passion.<br>"Looks like you have it all figured out already", Ororo noticed. Remy stopped his glance and watched her. He knew she meant well but Kitty reminded him about Rogue, who he had a crush on. He had never acted out those feelings because of her abilities and because it seemed like Logan had a thing with her. Remy wasn't fool enough to go that road and get himself fired. Not when he had all of this.

"I remember the day I came here", he started reminiscing. "You were the one that took me in."  
>"I remember", she smiled.<br>"Why?" he wanted to know.  
>"Because I saw your potential", Ororo told him.<br>"See? You saw it, why can't I see it too?" Remy was getting restless with her questioning.  
>"It's different. You don't have to go through what the girls do", Ororo explained. Remy watched her.<br>"I know you want to protect them but… it's not that better out there either, you know", he said and lowered his eyes. "Not for us."  
>"I know", she nodded. He sat down and rubbed his face. Ororo put her arm on his shoulder. "Remy… sometimes you care too much."<br>"How could I not?" Remy lifted his head and watched her. "I don't want them to end up alone."  
>"We can still talk about this but… think it over, will you?" Ororo pleaded. Remy nodded. They were quiet for a moment.<br>"I remember… my audition. How you were sitting here and… when you crossed your legs…" Remy smiled and Ororo was curious about what he was thinking.  
>"What?"<br>"I saw that you weren't wearing any underwear. I thought, "how fearless is that?"" he sneered. Ororo smiled. She didn't feel awkward about that at all. She was comfortable with her body and wasn't ashamed to show it. So what if Remy had seen her pussy.  
>"Do you... still not wear them?" Remy hesitated to ask. Ororo wasn't sure what to answer, so she walked in front of him and sat down to his lap, crossing her legs around him, while swaying her hand, that had been on his shoulder, behind his neck.<br>"Why don't you find out…?" she suggested and Remy watched her, making sure she wasn't joking. Ororo nodded a little and Remy lowered his eyes again. He put his hands on her knees and watched the hemline of her lace skirt. Slowly he began to slide it up, revealing her crotch. As he had suspected, she was wearing nothing. Remy sighed laboriously and gave her a look that said too much already. Ororo just smiled.  
>"If I had known you're walking around like this every day I would've just—"<br>"Would've just what?" she wanted to know.  
>"Pull you to the nearest couch and fucked you", Remy said, smiling with a blush. He wasn't scared about the effect it would stir in her, because she was as kinky as him. Ororo smiled. She was pleased.<br>"Why don't you fuck me right now then?"  
>Remy looked into her eyes and because she was such a woman of mystery, it was sometimes hard to know if she was just kidding or telling the truth. Mostly she meant what she said.<br>Ororo didn't get an answer but she was fascinated by this thought and she leaned back a little, starting to open his buckle. Remy didn't decline – in fact he helped her.

When they had found his dick, Ororo stepped back from his lap and began to lick it teasingly.  
>"O..oh…" Remy gave him a preview of what he was feeling. Ororo smiled and spat on it, starting to suck it better. Remy didn't know where to put his hands, so he just landed them behind her head. He began to feel himself aroused, so he glanced down and helped her to sit back to his lap.<br>Remy slid his hand down to her center and felt she was already wet. Without using any words, they both adjusted themselves well. Ororo was slowly lowering herself against his hips and he directed his cock in her. As much as Ororo loved fucking Logan, this felt something completely different. It was like… his cock was vibrating. It sent shivers across her spine as she was finally sitting in his lap, Remy's shaft in her. Remy knew what his energy charging power was good for; pleasuring women.

Ororo started to fuck his cock, starting with slow pace, ending with pounding it. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck out of breath, as she enjoyed the ride she was having. It felt so good, just feeling the tension between her legs, as the shivers wouldn't stop. To him, she felt tight like this but it gave him even more pleasure.  
>A heavy breathing started to fill the room and it didn't take long before she felt like she was coming. Ororo was sure this was fastest she had ever come.<br>"I'm going to—"  
>"'Kay-h…" he nodded, trying to please her 'till the end. Finally she felt the release and a huge energy in her went up and down, making her unable to control her body. Remy lifted her to his lap, lying her down carefully. He kept slowly fucking her, keeping his eyes fixed on her face as she moaned.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Emma

_Reviews, story alerts and favoriting makes me know that you read, so just keep on doing them and I will keep on writing!_

**Chapter 11: Emma**

Emma was filing her fingernails out of boredom. Her regular customer was late and she was worried he was a no-show again. Then, suddenly the curtain moved and Emma's hopes rose up. To her surprise, it was not Mr. Jenkins, but Victor.  
>"What are you doing here?" Emma asked with bored voice and Victor gave her one of his glares. "I'm going to have a client any minute now."<br>"No you won't", Victor said and was unzipping his pants.  
>"What do you mean? – And what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked, tilting her head towards the jeans. Victor's hands made quick work getting his dick out. Emma was confused but not scared.<br>"He won't come, he cancelled", Victor told her and walked towards Emma. It was getting clearer to her what was on his mind. She stood up, her hand on her hip as a sign of confrontation.  
>"So you just thought I was available to fuck, is that it?" Emma said, dropping her file to the couch.<br>"Something like that, yeah", Victor said and pushed Emma to the couch like he had done last time as well. She was quick to jump up again, but he kept her down, against her will.  
>"Think again. Logan will notice", Emma hissed. It was not that she didn't like fucking Victor, but more like she didn't like the way he treated her – and at the same time, she loved it. It was the game that turned her on, playing hard to get, making him more frustrated, thirsty for sex. "He thinks I'm skipping and we won't get any money. He'll fire me."<br>Victor was taking something out of his pocket and Emma saw how he spread some cash to the air, like it was nothing, like it had no value to him. And it probably was so. Money didn't make him happy.

"He won't say anything", Victor was sure and climbed closer. Emma pushed her back. To him, it was also the chase that really turned him on. They were alike. "I've paid you now, so what's the problem?"  
>"You think you can just come here, unannounced, and get your way with me?" Emma snorted with pursed lips.<br>"Yes, that was exactly what I thought", Victor reveled his sharp teeth again by smiling. Emma grasped his cock tightly in her hand, to make him groan, as she raised her eyebrow, challenging him. And that was exactly the reaction she got – but that was not all. Victor furiously shook her hand off and turned her around again. Emma huffed, feeling the couch hurting her because of the fast movements.  
>"I want to see your face", Emma insisted, trying to turn around, but Victor didn't give her space to do so. Victor's elbow was blocking her against the couch and Emma did a poor job on struggling.<br>"Stay still, you bitch", Victor commanded but Emma wasn't in the mood to obey. Her grunting was barely hearable because of her face that was gently smashed towards the cushions. The man raised her ass again, spreading her legs for eagle view. Victor went on his knees and was just tall enough to reach her back. He moved the string off from her thongs and licked the pussy, making Emma shiver. Although she was furious, she still gave herself permission to enjoy - came whatever. Victor noticed the reaction and as soon as he had licked her sex, he gave it a gentle blow, just to make her shiver again. Emma pulled her hips to herself, to bury the sensation deep within her but Victor didn't let her. He pulled her ass back up and stripped the thongs off, to her knees. Then the man adjusted his hands on her ass cheeks and spread them apart. Emma was holding to the seat and watching over her shoulder, as Victor's face disappeared between the legs. He began to feed himself like he was dying for her juices. Emma felt his tongue entertaining her clit and moaned in a week position. Victor's tongue started to explore the surroundings and eventually met her other hole. Emma trembled as he was licking her asshole with his strong tongue. She was done with putting up a fight at this point.

"O-ah…" Emma moaned between her lips, closing her eyes. Victor wasn't really paying any attention to her at this point but was planning his next move. The juice mixed with his spit as he sucked whatever he could get a reach of. When she was dripping, Victor rose up and spit on his hand, using it as a lubricant to his dick. Emma opened her eyes and was restless.  
>"Why did you stop…?" she asked.<br>"Because I'm not here to give pleasure only for you, I have to get my money's worth", he said and spread the cheeks again, making Emma's asshole stretch a little bit. Just then she realized what he was up to. He wanted anal.  
>Victor's knob was persuading her hole and Emma helped him almost obscurely moving her ass more to him. The entering was hard and it took some time to get his cock inside even a little bit.<br>"Relax it, relax it", Victor snarled, slapping her ass. Emma quivered but tried anyway. She didn't have anything against anal but it was still harder than pussyfucking. Emma gave her attention to her asshole, slowly feeling how the walls gave in as he brought his dick towards. "That's good, that's good", he even complimented her and eventually felt he was as far as he could go. Victor slowly leaned back his hips, feeling the friction. Emma sighed heavily, almost in pain but still not complaining. The first thrusts were hell but then it kind of turned something better.

The fucking began with almost uncommon pace to him but Victor didn't want to hurt her badly, just enough to make her scream. Every now and then he brought the cock out and spit on it, to make it easier to slide it in, then slowly pushing it back again. Emma's hole was getting used to it and then he made the choice to fuck her properly. Victor thrusted in and out, making Emma scream.  
>"You… fucking filthy… animal", she spoke between her breath and he leaned against her, giving her a little pause as he whispered:<br>"Just the way we like it, huh…?" Victor almost mocked and then pushed strongly in, being a bit violent. Emma wailed but he laughed. She felt so tight around his member, it felt better this way. Time to time, he would reward her with slaps on her asscheek and did some dirty talking about her being a filthy whore.

When it seemed like the cock wasn't able to go back in and out anymore because it was so huge, he pulled it out and stuck it to her pussy, surprising her. Emma felt a burning pain in her asshole and the pussyfucking felt almost too easy compared to anal. It took almost no time before he was cuming in her and Emma felt him keeping her still.  
>"You fucking asshole, don't cum in me!" Emma yelled. Victor didn't listen, but laughed, and finished himself, pulling out. Emma turned around and finally Victor let him free. She stood up and as a thank you, she gave him a slap on the cheek. "You fucking asshole!" she repeated.<br>Victor chuckled, feeling nothing from her pathetic slap.  
>"You're welcome", Victor said, starting to zip his pants up. Emma resoled to the couch, her ass still hurting from the fucking.<br>"And if you fucking ever try to come here again, I will fucking tell Logan, you fucking asshole", Emma threated.  
>"So I guess I'll see you next week then, hm?" Victor pestered, leaving the room with a wide smile on his face, while Emma was covering herself.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Rogue

**Chapter 12: Rogue**

A flash of lightning woke Rogue up on the next night. She was startled, tied to the bed from fear and she kept breathing out heavily when she opened her sleepy eyes. Her room was dark and the raindrops kept drumming the glass of the window. Rogue tried to calm her breathing down, slowly starting to remember what she had dreamed about. Logan.

This was not the first time – and she feared it was not the last either. Every time the dream was about the same things. Rogue kept dreaming how he would touch her, please her and sometimes – make love to her. It was not like she really knew what it was like, since she had no experience, but still it brought up this exciting sensation to her body. Like it had really happened, like he had been there and touched her. But as always, there was no one else but her in the room. Rogue looked at the ceiling, feeling the burning electric pressure inside her underwear. Her body wanted it to be true but she knew it could not happen. Logan didn't like using condom because according to him, they would break apart in the middle of the action anyway, so what was the point. The rubber could not keep up with him. And that would set him in a grave danger. It was the reason they had not had sex yet. Rogue's power could kill him instantly. That was not a price she would be willing to pay to make love to him.

Before she could even realize, her hands were slowly caressing her breasts underneath her silky top. It was like the body demanded the touch and it also responded very quickly to it. She didn't get touching much because of the fear she might hurt someone by yearning human connection. So the only one who could actually touch her without fearing to get the life sucked out of oneself, was her. And that was also her only solace tonight.

Rogue felt the comfort dashing over her as the nipples reacted to the touch. As the breasts tensed, her sex also prepared itself, like it knew what was coming. Rogue's other hand stroked her stomach carefully, making its way down. The picture of Logan touching him like this... it brought the situation to a whole new level. Because of the dream, his features were fresh in her memory, as was his pretended touch and sexed up look. Rogue sighed heavily as she reach down on herself. The lips melted under her fingers when she carefully slid them in, fumbling the walls inside of her. Her legs drifted apart only from thinking about it and they quivered as the fingers touched the soft spots.

The breathing got heavier and Rogue started to moan while the fingers kept imitating the movement of Logan's cock. It would probably feel nothing like this, this was only child's play, but this was all she could do. She remembered all the times Logan had expressed how much he wanted her and was willing to take risk for her. Rogue wasn't. It would be important that when - yes, _when_ not _if_– it would happen, it would not be dangerous for either of them. They would find a way, she was sure of it.

Rogue pushed her hips forward and arched her back as she was pleasuring herself with Logan's body on her mind. She could almost hear his rough moan in her ears, imagining if only he could see her now. The little insecure girl turned into a woman right in front of him. Entering into adults world by masturbating on her bed while thinking about him making love to her. She had come a long way...

"You now, you're sleeping in front of my front door", Logan's voice woke her up from the cold, rock hard street. She peeked from under her dark green hood and watched as this tall and muscular man stood in front of her. Rogue glanced at the door.  
>"It's the club's door", Rogue said, clearing her throat to make her voice stronger. Logan smirked.<br>"It's still _my_ door", the man explained.  
>"Ya own this club?" Rogue asked. She was surprised. The man didn't seem like a pimp or anything.<br>"Yeah", Logan nodded. "So move or I'll make you move."  
>Rogue stood up, brushing her clothes clean.<br>"I need a job", she explained the reason why she had been sleeping here. Rogue had heard about this club as she was travelling from town to town, and it could just be her saving grace, as twisted as it sounded. The things she had to do for money was not a far from this kind of hellhole...  
>"Oh really?" Logan said, opening the door with his keys. "There's a restaurant down the street. Maybe you should ask if they need someone to do the dishes."<br>"No", Rogue shook her head. "I need a job from here. From yar club."  
>Logan glanced her and was not impressed.<br>"What are you? Fifteen?"  
>"Eighteen", Rogue said.<br>"Yeah right..." Logan was amused. Rogue stared at him but there was only one way to prove it. She pulled out her ID from her wallet and gave it to him. Logan took it and didn't realize what he was looking at first. Then he saw her name and picture. "_Anna Marie_ D'Ancanto", he read out load, thinking that the name sounded pretty posh. This kid was probably some rich man's daughter, running away from her controlling parents. He wasn't interested on teenage rebels who thought the only way to make themselves independent adults was to sell themselves on the club. That was not why the girls in her club did it and Logan was always making sure the reasons to do all this were right. He gave the ID back to her after seeing her age. "You may be 18 but this job is not for you."  
>"Why? Ya don't know that", Rogue was desperate.<br>"I can just take a look at you for a second and I know", Logan was sure.  
>"I'm a good dancer", Rogue tried. "I can dance."<br>"Every girl says they are good dancers, when in fact only few are", Logan said from experience, looking at her. There was disappointed look on Rogue's face. He felt sorry for her, yes, but she was not his problem.  
>"I heard... this place was... for people like us", Rogue almost whispered, hoping it would safe her. "Mutants."<br>"You're... a mutant...?" Logan asked and Rogue nodded. He had always had this sense of community when it came to mutants. This place could be sex club but it was also a safe house for mutants, helping them to get better life. He glanced around, like checking if there was somebody there. When the coast was clear, he nodded her to come inside. "We'll talk. That's all."

Rogue released herself, with her chest tired from panting. The shaking hands fell down beside her and she felt the burn pacing down slowly. It was insane how much she wanted the dream to come true and in moments like this it was everything she could think about.


	13. Chapter 13: Xavier

**Chapter 13: Xavier**

Charles was sitting in front of his desk, putting something together. It seemed like some kind of helmet, with cords and wires sticking out of it. He had been building and fixing it almost non-stop for a whole day, even forgetting to eat and drink.  
>"Is it ready?" a dark voice asked behind him and Charles' movements froze. He turned his head around, looking over his shoulder and saw an old friend standing in the doorway.<br>"How did you-"  
>"Get in?" the friend guessed and Charles nodded slowly. "You honestly don't believe a simple door can stop me from coming in, did you?" he smiled and glanced the helmet. He was not alone. There were two women standing next to him. Charles had seen them before. The other one was somewhat Asian and the other probably had some roots in Mexico. He had understood that they served him like he pleased.<br>"What brings you here, Erik?" Charles asked and the man shook his hand, taking the helmet under his metallic control. He moved it closer to him and eventually hold it in his hands.  
>"You already know the answer, Charles", Erik said. "If you don't guess it, you have at least read my mind", he believed.<br>"Well, it's not ready yet", Charles said, knowing that Erik had come to him because of the helmet, and turned around with his wheelchair. Erik was about to put it on, but Charles stopped him by raising his hand. "Don't. I don't know what might happen."  
>Erik gave him a look.<br>"You said you would get it done by tonight", Erik reminded.  
>"I know", Charles said and came closer to him. "But I won't let you try it first. If anyone should try it, it would be me."<br>"But if it kills you, then there will be no one to fix it", Erik said, worried that their plan wouldn't succeed without Charles. The idea had come from Erik but Charles was still the mastermind. They had invented this helmet, that they called Cerebro, to reach all the mutants out there. Like Charles, Erik also had a hobby of his own. He liked to watch.

"Yes, but... I will get back to you when I'm done", Charles said, reaching out his hands, demanding Erik to give it back. Erik kept his eyes on him, handing it over.  
>"Something's kept you busy", he believed. Charles didn't look at him, but laid the helmet to his lap as he went back to his desk. Erik's eyes followed him. "It's the woman, isn't it?"<br>Charles didn't say anything. Erik knew Ororo was living under his roof but Charles had never talked to anyone about his feelings towards her. Erik had just guessed it. It may have been because they were old friends and knew each other well.  
>"For God's sakes, Charles", Erik sighed, "if you want her, why don't you just do something about it?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about, my friend", Charles said, getting back to fixing the helmet.  
>"Oh really?" Erik snorted. "Don't tell me she was not the reason you started this project in the first place. So you could keep an eye on her. See who she fucks, so you can imagine her doing the same with you."<br>Charles felt sadness take over him. Erik was right, but he wouldn't admit it.  
>"Just because you're in the wheelchair, doesn't mean you can't do anything about it. You're a mutant", Erik reminded him, "there's nothing you can't do."<p>

"But it's not real", Charles explained. "Her feelings. She wouldn't do it because she wanted to. She would only do it because I would make her to do it."  
>"You say that like it's a bad thing", Erik was surprised. They had very different point of views but still something kept them together, as friends. It may seem crazy but it was actually the glue between them. They were each other's counterparts.<br>"It is", Charles said. "I feel so wrong every time I..." he sighed then.  
>"Look at this", Erik demanded but Charles didn't react. "Look, Charles."<br>Charled turned slowly around, looking back to him. Erik then glanced at his girls, shifting his hand a little bit.  
>"You have to find her weak spot", Erik lectured as Charles watched the Asian woman's claws coming out. She seemed confused but because of his powers, there was only little she could do. She could follow how he used her. When the claws were out, he pointed them to the other woman's clothes. Slowly but surely, he made the Asian woman rip the slutty clothes of off her with the point of her claws. The Mexican watched as the shirt fell down, leaving her topless. Charles wasn't sure if he was allowed to look, even if he wanted to. These women were beautiful, very sexy and seductive. No matter how surprised or scared they looked, they still wanted Erik to do all of this. They depended on him.<br>"Once you've found the weak spot", Erik continued and set his eyes on the rings on the Mexican's nipples, "use it against her." With just one little movement, the rings started to levitate, making her feel the painful pleasure through her piercings. She winced and watched his commander. Erik enjoyed this. Charles watched his determinate look and a little smile that was beginning to show as she satisfied him with her painful expression. Then he released her and turned his head towards Charles again.  
>"Simple as that", he finished.<br>"How do I know what's her weak spot?" Charles pondered.  
>"Well, you just have to keep watching her", Erik said. "You'll find it eventually. And with Cerebro finished, you'll be able to keep your eye on her every second – aside from the times I'll need it", he smiled again, jokingly.<p>

"Charles...? I'm home", Ororo's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Charles looked scared.  
>"Quickly, cover her", he said and was worried Ororo would know what he was up to, if she would see a topless woman in his room. "Stay here", Charles asked and rolled to the kitchen, leaving Erik and the women behind. Ororo was just about to take a glass from the cabinet when she saw him.<br>"There you are", she smiled and Charles smiled back, trying to remember Erik's words.  
>"Good evening, Ororo", he greeted her. "Had a nice day at work?"<br>"Yes, thank you", she nodded quickly, trying to cover up her memories from fucking Remy. They would only make her blush. "How about you?"  
>"I had productive day", he told and Ororo drank the water.<br>"That's good", she was glad. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to take a shower, then I guess I'm off to bed", she told him and he could smell the sex on her. Charles nodded, wondering who she had fucked today. He couldn't wait to get Cerebro ready so he would know for sure.  
>"Sure. Good night", he said and Ororo smiled.<br>"Goodnight, Charles", she nodded before she went to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Ororo

**Chapter 14: Ororo**

After the shower, Remy was still on Ororo's mind. The lovemaking had been lingering on her head ever since they had finished. Even though Ororo was only few years older than Remy, she felt like she had just been seduced by a younger man, like she was a cougar. The excitement of all of that and the memories made her walk to her toy box. She opened the drawer, still not wearing anything and took out a black vibrator from it. It was not a real man but it could help her to relive those moments again, because it was buzzing and Remy's cock had been sending similar vibes to her.

Ororo laid down on her bed and spread her legs apart, opening her clit wide open. She started to fondle herself without shame, to make herself wet, as she turned the vibrator on. It started buzzing and she laid it against her pussy lips, starting to massage the tender flesh. A sigh escaped from her lips and she closed her eyes, focusing on the tingly feeling between her legs. Ororo was happy that she was not a prostitute in the club, so she didn't have to deal with filthy clients all day, but the staff on the other hand was a pleasure to be around. So far she had fucked Logan every now and then and now Remy... Ororo wasn't sure if she and Logan where somewhat exclusive, probably not, but she wasn't going to tell about Remy to him. It was their little secret.

When she felt herself ready, she slowly started to massage herself deeper from the pussy. At first she just let the vibrator shake her a little bit, inch by inch, but as her walls were getting more ready to welcome it in, she slid it deeper. A pause and then a relieved sigh could be heard.  
>"Oah..." she moaned, taking herself back to the moment on the floor.<p>

Ororo had climaxed just a seconds before, but Remy kept slowly thrusting in her. He kept the pace down for a moment, giving her time to get back on track. Ororo's legs were wrapped around him and he kept her hip down, helping himself to push his dick in her better. The woman under him was weak and sighing out of breath. Remy watched her glowing face and saw she was enjoying this. Their breathing created steamy feeling between them. He slowly slid out of her and helped her on her side. She felt like her pussy was on fire. Ororo was trying to keep her mind up with him and soon realized he wanted to come in again, but with a different position. Remy adjusted her leg up, bending it and wrapping his arm around it. He was very careful and even gave her angle a soft kiss. This felt exciting and send shivers down on her spine. Remy was more sensitive than Logan. Ororo felt strange comparing these two, because she wasn't attached to either of them. In the end, she was more like a thrill seeker than someone who was looking for companionship.

Remy adjusted himself back in, Ororo's pussy caving in. The electric friction was still there. Ororo moaned and leaned against the floor, closing her eyes. Remy leaned over, pushing her leg between them carefully. He started thrusting in again with determination, first slowly, letting the shivers take over her. Ororo was getting used to the position, she didn't have it like this very often. When the friction needed more spark, Remy pushed his hips forward with more power. Ororo's moans were getting deeper and deeper.  
>"Yeah... yeah", she sighed. Remy listened to her, never actually believing he'd be in this place. Ororo was a sexy woman and very fuckable, but always seemed like out of his league. It gave him a self-esteem boost to know that a guy like him could compete along with Logan and Victor who were known to be the studs of this place.<p>

In her room, Ororo tried to get the same feeling she had there on the floor but she knew the vibrator wasn't good enough. It would help her get off for now, but she wanted more of _him_. Suddenly she realized that she had not had this kind of feeling ever since she had fucked Logan for the first time. That meant, it was serious.

The next day, Ororo was just coming out of the girls' dressing room, and was "unintentionally" looking for Remy. She wasn't sure what he was feeling about the whole situation, it had been sort of out of the blue situation for her as it probably was for him too. But when they had finished yesterday, he had been really sweet to her and pretty much very gentleman-y all the way. He was like the complete opposite of Logan. And speaking of Logan...

"Hey", Logan was walking to the office when he caught a glimpse of Ororo.  
>"Hey", Ororo smiled absentmindedly.<br>"Everything okay?" Logan was worried.  
>"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, I just..." Ororo started to explain but then just shrugged. "I guess I just didn't sleep very well last night."<br>"Is something wrong?" Logan asked.  
>"No, just... You get those nights sometimes, you know", Ororo tried to cover up the unsure feeling with a horrible attempt of a smile. Logan nodded.<br>"Okay."  
>"I need to make sure the girls are fine", Ororo said, trying to leave from the situation by doing her rounds. Logan stopped her by stepping on her way.<br>"Look, I don't know why, but I got this feeling that I've done something", he gave his analysis of the situation. Ororo looked at him. She had to stop and think what was it that she was feeling exactly. It was not Logan's fault. Ororo still enjoyed the time and tension between them. She had just tasted this juicy new fruit and was eager to taste it again. The old was good but... new was still new.  
>"Logan, you've done nothing wrong", Ororo wanted to let him know. They exchanged looks and finally Logan nodded. "I'm just tired, that's all."<br>"You wanna come over to my office later?" Logan asked and Ororo was pretty sure it was a booty call. His smirk gave it away like it wasn't obvious enough.  
>"Hmh, we'll see", Ororo left him wondering and walked away from the hallway. Logan glanced after her. He had had a bad day yesterday, with Mystique's games and everything, and he wanted Ororo to help him ease the humiliation.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Jean

**Chapter 15: Jean**

Jean and the client had been warming up from some time now, and were at the point where he was supposed to fuck her. Scott was looking at them behind the glass and had been observing everything he did and how it created a reaction in her. Jean had sent long glances towards the glass the whole time, knowing he was looking and catching every glimpse of her enjoying the sex. The client was an old man, not the kind of guy young and attractive women like Jean would go for, but she didn't seem to mind. She could make men's dream come true simply by fucking them and she enjoyed every minute of it. But Scott seemed to think that the biggest turn on for her in this situation wasn't that the man wanted her so much, but that Scott was _looking _at her. That was a mind blower for her.

The client was adjusting his wrinkly and half limp dick to her pussy behind her and even though it was pretty awkward and the man was doing his best, Jean had that aroused and sexy look on her eyes. Her sweaty red hair was resting against her shoulders and back, while her perfect tits were hanging down when she was bending over. Finally the man had his dick barely in, when she gave him a low moaning noise to make him feel better about himself. Logan had always said, that no matter who the client was, the girls should always make them feel special. Sometimes they didn't even have to try, but of course when men came and go, some of them were just not their type. But Logan was always trying to find the right kind of match for the customer. Rogue did some lap dancing and mostly blowjobs, Mystique was good for men who weren't sure what they wanted, Emma was the "filthy whore" type even though she looked like a jewel and Jean was the redhead everyone wanted to bang but didn't have a chance in real life. She was not only good looking, but she had the smarts too. Jean was inventive and got excited about pretty much everything. That was what made her so good. And that was what Scott love about her.

"Oh yeah, aren't you a good boy..." Jean encouraged the client when he began to push the dick in. Scott had a great view. He could see her completely and was imagining what she would taste like, how she would feel and how it all made him feel. He pulled out his dick, knowing he was alone in the observation room. Scott felt his shaft already getting harder but it needed more. He kept jacking it off slowly, while he was imagining of taking his place. Jean's frisky look gave him all the inspiration he needed.

It didn't take long for him to come, because only in here he could even imagine to have a chance to fuck someone so young and sexy instead of her bitter wife with used-to-be tight pussy. He cleaned after himself and thank her like he was taught to do, dressed up with a relieved expression on his face, and then he left. The payment was taken care of already beforehand, so he left Jean behind in good spirits. A minute later Scott entered the room from the door, that was covered to be a wall. That would make it easy to barge in a room if there was something wrong. Now it had it's benefits because Scott's rock hard dick was hanging out and he wanted to fuck Jean soon after being aroused by this voyeuristic experience.  
>"How did you like it?" Jean asked, half-sitting on the couch, spreading her legs restlessly.<br>"I fucking loved it", Scott said and Jean was surprised by his choice of words. He wasn't usually a big dirty talker, but as she could see, he had his reasons. One of them was his cock that was ready to be fucked. "You were so sexy."  
>"Oh, you think so...?" Jean said smile on her face and Scott took off his shirt and trousers fast. He came forward, nodding and without exchanging any words, they both thought the same. They wanted to fuck each other. Jean had been nowhere near an orgasm before but after this, she was sure she would be.<p>

Scott pulled Jean gently closer by wrapping his hands behind her spread legs. His dick slid upwards against her pussy, just rubbing it at first. Jean enjoyed feeling his skin on her and helped the cock rub her between the legs.  
>"You wanna fuck me, don't you?" she asked and it was pretty obvious, but talks like this were a huge turn on for men. She sure knew it.<br>"Yeah, I wanna fuck you right now", Scott kept going with his dirty talking. Jean took the dick onto her hand and adjusted its peak against the hole. Scott brought his hips closer, letting the shaft sink in. She was all prepared and her warm pussy felt so good. He dipped his dick in her five times, making her moan every time. Then when he had decided he had had enough of this teasing and pulled her closer and leaned on her, so he could kiss her. They kissed passionately and she could feel his hips moving against her. After the client, his solid hard cock felt so good, like something he had been graving for the whole time.

"Oah, yea-h", Jean sighed. "Fuck me. Fuck me!"  
>And Scott didn't need to be told twice. He banged her good and the moans filled the whole room. Scott closed her legs firmly between his hands and ribs. They kept kissing the whole time, tongues battling throughout, while she kept moaning for him to fuck her.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he informed soon and Jean nodded, breathing heavily.  
>"Come in me, come in me..." she told him. To her it was romantic gesture because usually the clients wanted to come on her or if the coming surprised them, it just didn't feel the same. Scott kept going, pumping his dick inside of her while she milked her with her muscles and finally groaned shortly couple of times. Their pace slowed down as his dick sank in her in slow motion. His sperm was dripping from her pussy as their wrapped themselves together tightly.<br>He gave her a kiss and she smiled.  
>"That was sexy..." she told him. He gave him a new kiss.<br>"I had this idea..." Scott started, still in her.  
>"I like new ideas", Jean grinned.<br>"What if... I would watch you having sex with two men?" Scott asked. If one _old_ man, who could barely take a lead, could turn this whole situation into this, then he was willing to try two men too.  
>"Are you sure?" Jean asked. "You didn't think it was weird?"<br>"No. Did you?" Scott was worried.

"Not at all. I do this every day. Now it was just more exciting because I knew you were watching", Jean told and Scott had guessed right. He knew her. She smiled and kept thinking his suggestion. "But I don't know though. I mean, the clients are pretty shy about what they do. I don't know if I can make them do it threesome. It's the whole shame thing. Like they don't want anyone to know they're fucking a mutant even thought it's pretty obvious everyone here is."  
>Scott nodded but then thought of something.<br>"What if... it wouldn't be clients?" Scott asked. "We could ask someone to come to our place."  
>"Like who?" Jean asked.<br>"I don't know. Maybe someone from here. Like... Victor?"  
>"Or Logan", Jean said out loud.<br>"Do you think he would do it?" Scott wasn't sure. He was the owner after all, so maybe he wasn't keen on mixing life with his henchmen.  
>"We could ask", Jean shrugged.<br>"Logan and Victor..." Scott mumbled. "Do you think they were willing to give it a try?"  
>"Well, after I ask them to... I'm willing to bet my money on it", she grinned again and kissed him.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Hank

**Chapter 16: Hank**

Mystique was walking along Logan. He was in a serious mood, the kind that almost made Mystiqe to fear play games with him – which was unusual. If there was anything to know about Mystique, it was that she was big on playing games. Teasing, tricking and fooling was her specialty.  
>"Okay, so", Logan started to explain what was going on, "there's someone who needs to be... <em>entertained<em> and he's a big deal for us. He was one of the people that helped this club to get on its feet. He gave part of the funding and that's why I need you to be on your best behavior."  
>"I'm always on my best behavior", Mystique smirked and Logan stopped her. He didn't seem amused at all. He landed his hands on her arms and gave them a little squeeze.<p>

"I mean it", Logan said. Mystique sighed and shrugged. "You owe it to me", the man reminded her, because he had swore to fire her next time she did something stupid.  
>"Okay then", she thought. "So... what does she prefer? Blond? Brunette? Red hair? Young, old? Sexy, innocent?" Mystique gave him a list of what she could perform for him.<br>"Actually..." Logan murmured. "Maybe you should go in like that..."  
>Mystique looked at herself. She was in her blue meat suit and usually she didn't want to be seen like this. Only the staff knew her like that. For others she was whatever they wanted her to be. No one really knew what she looked like.<br>"And scare him away? Didn't you say he was a big client?" Mystique knew not many people were unafraid to look at her like this. Something about it scared them.  
>"He is but..." Logan nodded. "You'll understand when you get in."<br>Logan almost pushed her inside the room where the man was waiting. Mystique had hard time standing on her feet but she didn't trip. She glanced around and noticed a hairy man sitting on a couch. And by hairy man I mean that he was hairier than usual. He looked like an animal and his hair was navy blue – just like her skin. The man looked surprised but then smiled like he liked what he was seeing.

"Why", the man started and Mystique didn't know how to react, "you don't often see someone so beautiful just walk in. Is that... how you really look like?" he seemed polite. Mystique wasn't used to that. She gave him a gentle nod, feeling very insecure at the moment. The man smiled and stood up. He reached out his hand.  
>"My name is Hank", he told her, seeing Mystique staring at his hand like she didn't know what to do with it. Hank soon realized this was not the way to do this. "I'm sorry", he laughed it off. "I'm just... not used to this, you could say. I mean, I meet people every day, yes, it's because of my work", he told her. "Anyway", he shook his head. "That's probably not what you want to hear. I'm talking too much. That's what I do sometimes."<br>There was an awkward silence in the room. Mystique couldn't see a way to turn this thing around and get to the point, but fortunately he helped her. Hank started to take off his tie.  
>"Seeing you're already naked, I should do something about my clothes", he said. Mystique seemed confused but soon she realized she probably looked like she was naked. Her skin was different from other's. Actually the most private parts were covered with different texture than the rest of the skin. No one ever got to see her that close. Her skin was in an "eternally changing" state. On top of her breasts, there were scales and she also had strings on. They were exactly the color of her skin, so you could barely see the difference.<p>

Mystique watched as he took his suit off and stood there in his boxers. He was fully blue too, but where Mystique had her scales, he had his hair. They stared at each other and Mystique slowly took off her strings. Hank looked astounded.  
>"Oh..." he voiced and looked down on his boxers. He took them off too and they stood there, naked, staring each other's bodies. It was like they had never seen a mutant before. Mystique walked towards him, making him retreat to the couch. As he sat down, she kneeled in front of him, watching him with her yellow eyes. She noticed he didn't have yellow eyes like she did. They were normal, calm and caring. Mystique felt out of his comfort zone, so she did the only thing she could do. Make him enjoy his stay.<p>

His dick was covered in hair too but Mystique didn't let it bother her. She had seen and fucked worse. Her eyes measured the cock for a while and then she leaned forward, licking its top. The wet muscle against his member jolted something in Hank and he sighed. He hadn't had sex for a while, because women were scared of him. Hank spread his legs silently so Mystique could get a closer position. She licked it for a while, trying to make it wet enough. The member reacted every time and then Mystique slowly let her spit fall between her lips on top of it. It dripped down on it and Mystique rubbed it onto it, so it would be smoother to suck. Hank enjoyed it, closed his eyes and soon Mystique was able to forget her insecurities. This was what she knew best, no matter what she looked like. But still, this felt much more intimate than before. Maybe it was because she wasn't in any role, she was just herself. And he accepted it.

The clients weren't usually mutants, but every now and then someone popped in and they were to be treated as equally as anyone. But no one like Hank had ever came by. Not for her anyway.  
>She kept the dick up (though it barely needed any holding...) as she tucked her lips over her teeth, letting the tongue slide down lovingly, before she started to pump the dick up and down to her mouth. The walls of her mouth kept pressing against it as she sucked it with pleasure. Her talent impressed Hank.<p>

When it was easy to tell he was ready enough, she gazed at him with a fixed look and he glanced at her.  
>"Come. Come sit on my lap", he said and Mystique stood up, letting him tell her what to do. She knew very well how to please a man, but this was different. Logan's words were ringing in her head. She had to make him enjoy every moment and the best way to do it was to let him tell what he wanted, what he came for. And to Mystique it seemed like he had a very clear vision.<br>She climbed to the couch, to sit on his lap. He wrapped his hands around her back, bringing her slowly closer. He kept his eyes on her, treating her carefully. Mystique's legs opened up, revealing her bare pussy. Hank lowered his eyes, noticing the pink flesh between her legs. It stood out from the blue skin. It was inviting and he gave it a gentle caress. Mystique quailed. Hank looked at her eyes but saw no emotion in them. They just stared back at him.

Hank leaned closer and kissed her same time he sank his two big fingers in her. Mystique brought her hips closer, even thought every fiber in her body wanted to resist this exciting feeling. Hank started to explore her within. Her arms rose to his shoulders, locking his hand between them. Soon she started to jerk her hips slowly against his fingers, letting them sink in. Her pussy was getting more wet by every movement. Finally Hank pulled his fingers out and Mystique stopped kissing him. She knew it was time to move to the next step. Hank wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back, her other hand on his shoulder, keeping her in place. Hank looked down and saw her pussy opening up. His dick was still erected as Mystique adjusted it to the vaginal entrance. Mystique lifted her ass a little, bringing herself closer. Hank groaned with excitement, impatiently waiting for her. Mystique was in her place but Hank surprised her by lifting her to his lap as he stood up. Hank walked towards the wall, letting Mystique's back lean against it, as he started to thrust in her. Mystique wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hands on her thighs as she kept her hands behind his neck. Hank turned out to be more than a polite politician. He was a beast and kept thrusting in her until he felt close to the climax. The moans filled the room, they both were enjoying this. Finally, he moved away, letting her down on the floor. Her legs were shaking even though she was in good shape to perform sex like that.  
>"Suck me", he pleaded and Mystique got on her knees. He took his dick in her mouth, feeling the warm pulse against the roof of the mouth. Her tongue was softer this time and jaw relaxed, when he jerked his dick in and out, feeling the ejaculation coming. And when it did, she took it in her mouth, thinking what he wanted her to do with it. Mystique decided to swallow it and it seemed to please him. Even though he had come, Mystique still kept licking the head of the penis. Hank pet her temple, looking at her.<br>"You're so beautiful", he said.


	17. Chapter 17: Emma

**Chapter 17: Emma**

"Okay, so, it's a bachelor party", Logan prepared Emma before her client – or actually it was clients this time. "So there's going to be more than one guy at the same time."  
>"Cool. Haven't had a gang bang for a long time", Emma smiled with enthusiasm. Sometimes Emma's "nympho-ness" scared Logan but he was still pleased to know she actually enjoyed her work. He never wanted any of the girls to do what they did if they didn't want to. They had their rights.<br>"So you're down with that?" Logan made sure.  
>"Of course, why not. I take many dick inside me during the day, so there's hardly any difference them being in me at the same time", Emma shrugged.<br>"Whatever you say, Em", Logan rolled his eyes.  
>"Let me handle it. I'm your girl", she insured.<br>"Yeah, okay. But Scott and me will be behind the glass, just in case something happens. You know it's different when there's more than one", Logan reminded.  
>"Oh, I know..." Emma nodded. "But just so you know, I'm going to have a little surprise for them."<br>"Do I like where this is going...?" Logan asked, with suspicious look.  
>"Yeah. And they will love it", Emma winked.<p>

When the clients came in, there were six men total, they saw two Emmas sitting in the couch. Logan and Scott were behind the glass, squinting their eyes.  
>"How does she do that...?" Scott was surprised, looking at two blondes on the couch, their legs crossed.<br>"It's her gift. She can make them see what they want to – and us too", Logan said. She was familiar with every girl's talent but they were still the masterminds behind their acts. Sometimes they preferred something instead of another because of their powers, like Rogue wouldn't do anything else than blowjobs, but usually they were down with almost everything. Emma was one of them.  
>"So... the other one is a clone?" Scott wasn't still clear on that.<br>"The other one doesn't exist", Logan watched when the men approached her.  
>"So when they fuck her..."<br>"They fuck the air", Logan snorted, even smiling. "She has one twisted humor."  
>"But they don't know it?" Scott wondered.<br>"No. And they don't need to. Whatever Emma does in that room, and whatever makes them happy... we don't complain. Our job is to keep eye on her... or them", Logan corrected.

In the room, the men were touching the two Emmas, stripping her off from her clothes, licking her nipples and caressing her pussy through her underwear. They were divided to two groups, three had each Emma on themselves. The real one was enjoying all the attention she got and lucky for her, she could feel the pleasure of the clone too.  
>"Wow, you're one hot sisters", one of the guys was saying and Emma smiled.<br>"I've always dreamed of doing it with twins", the other said.  
>"Well, now is your chance", Emma told them and kissed the guy passionately with tongue. The men told her to kneel on the couch where one of them was already sitting. He had his dick out and had the pleasure to be first one to be pleasured. Emma started to suck him while the other was licking her clit as she opened her legs more. She moaned. Third guy was holding his dick out and masturbated. The clone was on the floor, kneeled, sucking each guy after the other while they played with her breasts.<p>

"So... has Jean talked to you?" Scott started a friendly conversation between him and Logan. Logan looked at him and raised his eyebrow.  
>"About what?" he asked. Scott shook his head.<br>"Nothing, never mind. It's her business anyway. She'll come to you in time", Scott was sure.  
>"Okay..." Logan wasn't sure what he was speaking of, but he guessed it wasn't so important anyway.<p>

On the other side of the glass, the action was getting heavier. The real Emma was on the guy he had sucked and he was getting inside her. The one who had sucked her clit, was behind her, coming in from her ass. The third one was in front of her, being sucked. The guy under her fondled her tits as she started moving to their rhythm. The clone was also having her fun, having two dicks in her as she was sucking the third one. The room was filled with moans for a while and then the guys switched places, so each of them could fuck both girls. They changed positions too, each having their own fun through pussy fucking, ass fucking and being sucked. Everyone seemed pleased and Emma was happy to be their personal slut.

"They don't seem like they would do harm", Scott commented. "They just want her."  
>"Well, you never know about those things. Sometimes these guys are so hammered, that they forget what's appropriate and what's not", Logan knew from the experience. He had done this quite a lot and seen more than Scott.<p>

When they were all ready to climax, they positioned Emmas to the floor, side by side, their mouths open and tongues out. One by one they cummed on them. Some to their breasts, some to their mouths and some to their faces.  
>"Best bachelor party ever..." one of them said.<br>"Too bad I'm getting married..." the groom sighed.  
>"No one ever said that stopped you from this", his friend laughed.<br>"Or I could've just married one of them", the groom grinned.  
>"Yeah, but we should come here again. Best fucks of my life", the other one smiled and looked at Emmas who were smiling and licking the cum from their lips.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Kitty

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm always looking for new ideas, so you can pitch them to me and I'll see what I can do!_

**Chapter 18: Kitty**

"Blow your candles! Blow them", Remy laughed when he had placed the cake on the table. Kitty, who was wearing a silly party hat, smiled and watched all the eighteen candles the cake held. This was the moment she had been waiting for. The freedom to do whatever she wanted. No parents, no limits.  
>Finally, Kitty took in the breath and then blew it out. All of the candles went out one by one. Remy clapped his hands and watched her.<br>"You're eighteen now. How does it feel?" he was first to ask.  
>"Amazing", Kitty laughed. "Want some cake?"<br>"Yeah, sure, but it has to a small piece. I have to go to work", Remy informed her. She didn't look happy, in fact, she wasn't.  
>"You're not gonna stay and party with me?"<br>Kitty didn't know anybody else. She felt alone every time he was away. All she had done during the days, was practicing her dance moves. Remy had said she was getting better, she was getting ready. But there was still one more thing she had to do before he would take her back to the club to try the job out. He still hadn't told her what it was but had promised to tell it tonight.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go", he was being honest and looked Kitty with apologizing face.  
>"It's okay. You have to do your job. And soon, who knows, maybe we can go to the club together", Kitty was hopeful. Remy laughed it off, not telling her yet whether she should be hopeful or not. "Okay, so..." Kitty mumbled and sliced a piece to him.<br>"Thank you", Remy took it and grab a spoon too. "So... you're not going to be alone tonight."  
>"What do you mean? You said you were going to the club", Kitty was confused.<br>"Yeah, I am. But... remember when I told you that you had to do one more thing before I knew you were ready?" Remy asked.  
>"Of course", Kitty nodded and took a slice too.<br>"Well, this is it. I have to know if you are willing to do it with a stranger", Remy told her. "And I know it sounds insane, but... that's what it is. If you really want to work on that club, anyone can come in, you probably won't know him, and when they do, they want something. And you will know for a fact what it is what they want. So you have to be ready for that."  
>Kitty nodded. She had been hoping he would've noticed her admiration already. She was crushing on him and was dreaming that he would notice and they would kiss and make love.<br>"Of course. I totally understand", Kitty said.  
>"Good. So I asked a buddy of mine, Bobby, to come around here. I don't care what you do, but if you are serious about getting that job, then... you'll know what you have to do", Remy made it clear.<br>"Yeah, okay", Kitty said and felt butterflies in her stomach. Bobby. What kind of name was that? Was he an old man?

The doorbell rang.  
>"That's probably him", Remy said, eating the cake. He left to open the door and Kitty felt herself dizzy. This was it. It was time to prove that she had what it took. Remy came back and Kitty's curious eyes noticed the person who was following him. It was not an old guy, it was... actually a quite cute guy. He had that baby face thing going on with his ocean blue eyes and innocent smile. This didn't seem so bad. Easy peasy.<br>"Okay. So... I better get going. Have fun, you kids", Remy said and smiled to both of them, leaving them behind. When the door closed behind him, Kitty and Bobby stared at each other.  
>"Hi..." Bobby said, tucking his hands to his pockets. "I'm Bobby."<br>"Hi... I'm Kitty", she said and smiled. "So... you do know what's going on, right?"  
>"Yeah", Bobby nodded. "Have you done this before?"<br>"Done what? You mean like, have sex?" Kitty asked and Bobby nodded. "Yeah, couple of times. But... never with a stranger."  
>Bobby nodded.<br>"Do you want some cake?" Kitty offered first, hoping she could get to know him better.  
>"Sure, why not", Bobby said and came closer.<p>

After a while, when they had finished with the cake eating, hardly saying a word, they both moved to Kitty's bedroom. It was obvious they were nervous, but both of them tried to go through with this anyway.  
>They sat on the bed and Bobby put his hand on her side. They looked in each other's eyes.<br>"Just relax", Bobby said and Kitty nodded. He leaned in first and she came closer. Their lips met and it was really awkward at first, but they tried their best. The couple took their time with the kissing, because it was the best way to set the mood. Somewhere between the kissing and caressing, they laid down on the bed, fondling underneath the clothes. It wasn't that bad, but all Kitty could imagine was Remy. Bobby seemed like a nice kid and he was a gentleman but something was off.  
>"You know what", Kitty stopped him. "I don't know about this..."<br>She knew she took a huge risk with this. Kitty knew that if she couldn't do it, then she wouldn't probably get the job. Bobby looked at her.  
>"What's wrong? Is it something that I did...?" he asked and was worried.<br>"No, no", Kitty shook her head. "I just... I don't know. This just feel... weird."  
>"Oh... So you suggest we say to Remy that we did, when we didn't?" Bobby asked.<br>Kitty looked at him.  
>"No... Let's not lie to him. If I can't do this, then I'm never gonna be able to pull it off anyway. You're a really nice guy and if anything, I should be glad to do it with you but... I don't think I can do this."<br>"It's okay", Bobby calmed her. "We don't have to."  
>"Thanks. Thank you for understanding", Kitty was relieved. Bobby smiled.<br>"You know what, I have two tickets to movies. Would you like to go?" he asked. Kitty was confused.  
>"Why...? I mean..."<br>"It's your birthday. No one should be alone on their birthday", Bobby said. Kitty smiled and wasn't sure why. Maybe because Bobby was so nice to her and this wasn't so awkward anymore.  
>"Okay, sure, why not", she laughed a little bit. She really didn't want to be alone, so she accepted the invitation. She could use some change from the dancing. Besides, what could possible happen in the movies?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Bobby

**Chapter 19: Bobby**

"So which one do you want to watch?" Kitty asked when they were inside the movie theatre. They looked up to the names on the board and tried to decide.  
>"No, you pick, it's your birthday", Bobby insisted.<br>"But you paid the tickets", Kitty laughed. It almost seemed like they were friends, but it didn't really bother Kitty. Maybe she had just been dying to get some human connection, that once she got it, she hold onto it.  
>"Well, okay then. But I won't listen to any complains if the movie sucks", Bobby smiled and Kitty laughed again, shaking her head with amusement.<br>"If it sucks, then I guess we can just kiss all the way through it", Kitty joked with the typical movie cliché, hoping it would help them to talk about the awkward situation back in the apartment more easily.  
>"Yeah", Bobby nodded and wasn't sure if she had been serious or not. He went over the movie titles and suddenly noticed someone familiar on the queue. "Rogue...?"<p>

Rogue heard her name called and turned her head. Was it a customer? Who called her by her stage name? But then she noticed Bobby. They went way back, actually when she had first started at the club. Remy had been introduced them to each other, in the same kind of situation like Kitty and Bobby were now (not that she knew anything about it). Bobby had been her first blowjob before joining the girls on the club. Of course he hadn't been her first-first blowjob, but he had a "special place" amongst them. He had been nice but they hadn't really seen each other since then.  
>"Bobby, hi", Rogue came closer. She noticed Kitty and glanced at her.<br>"Rogue, this is Kitty. Kitty this is Rogue", Bobby introduced them.  
>"Nice to meet you", Kitty said.<br>"Ya too", Rogue smiled. "So... are ya two together or...?"  
>"No, no", Bobby shook his head. "Actually... Remy set us up tonight, so..."<br>"Oh..." Rogue realized. So it was a booty call type of thing.  
>"So you're going to see something?" he asked.<br>"Yeah. I've been hearing this one is good", she told them and showed the ticket. Bobby read the name of the movie.  
>"Why don't we go see that one too?" Bobby suggested to Kitty. Kitty shrugged.<br>"Whatever. Suits me", she said.  
>"Okay then. I'll get the tickets. Wait here", Bobby asked and went to the counter. He left Kitty and Rogue standing awkwardly with each other.<br>"So, how do ya know him?" Kitty asked politely.  
>"Through Remy", Rogue told. Kitty nodded and wondered if she had been in her shoes. She was too afraid to ask.<p>

Bobby came back with the tickets and they all went in. They got seats right next to each other and sat down, Bobby sitting between the girls. The lights went dim and the trailers rolled to the screen. Rogue couldn't help but think if Bobby had already done it with Kitty. The situation would probably be really different with what they had experienced. She couldn't have fucked him because of her abilities to suck the life out of everyone, but he had seemed pleased with the blowjob. Sometimes Rogue felt jealous. It wasn't just the sex, it was everything. Like how he was now holding his hand on Kitty's bare knee. Rogue noticed it even if it was dark. She turned her head away and tried to concentrate on the movie.

At the same time Kitty felt Bobby's hand on her knee. It didn't felt bad but Kitty's heart was racing fast. He held the hand there for a long time, even after the trailer show. The hall was half empty but Kitty was still nervous someone might see. And at the same time she felt a sudden rush between her legs. It felt dangerous; it felt right even if it was wrong.  
>With not telling him off, Kitty had send a message to Bobby. That she was okay with this. His hand slid up, to her skirts hemline. Kitty's legs spread apart, almost like Bobby was asking them to. The hand kept sliding down, under the skirt and reached to her. His fingertips touch her underwear and Kitty's sigh was hold back. Bobby kept his eyes on the screen, acting as if nothing was going on. Kitty felt like she would sink through the chair, but told herself not to. That would've been embarrassing. She had practiced her power pretty well, so she could decide when not to go through walls or furniture.<p>

Bobby's fingers leaned closer and rubbed her sex. Kitty felt herself getting wet. All this time all she could think about was how everyone were watching, even thought no one had noticed. The skirt was lift up and Bobby's fingers moved the cloth between her legs to the side, so he could reach her pussy. Their skins touch each other and Kitty's hand were grapping the hand rests like she would never let go. The tension grew as the opening titles rolled in and as the movie's first scene with a lot of action started. Bobby's fingers kept on roaming, caressing her clit softly. Kitty could barely hold it together. She didn't want to leave, she just wanted more. Bobby enjoyed this little delicate play they had. It was hard to see in the dark but he could feel her, every move and shiver.

Kitty brought her hip closer, opening herself better to him. Her skirt was up and Bobby's hand was in better position. The two fingers sank in her and Kitty bit her lip, forcing herself not to scream. A repressed cry escaped from her but no one paid any attention to it. Bobby slowly started fucking her with his fingers and she let him. Her hips were thrusting forward and Kitty's eyes were closed. All she could think right now was Remy. How he was doing this to her, how he would be fingerfucking her. As Bobby hit the g-spot over and over again, it became impossible for her not to release herself. The picture of Remy faded from her head as soon as she opened her eyes with sweat on her face and wondered if she had made any noise. Bobby caressed her thighs and took his hand off. He leaned on her and whispered:  
>"Now we don't have to say we didn't."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Victor

**Chapter 20: Victor**

Victor was sitting and watching the girls dancing on the stage. He was supposed to keep an eye on them and the clients, but sometimes he was enjoying the show more than doing what he actually should have been doing.  
>Jean walked towards him, wearing her stockings, thongs and tiny bra. It was her night on the stage. Logan had said that the main focus was on dancing, entertaining the customers but if the girls noticed that someone in the audience would like to use their services, it was okay too. Jean looked stunning and caught Victor's eye right away. He enjoyed watching her seducing walk and as she sat down onto his lap, his hands were quick to touch him.<br>"Well, well, well, Red", Victor said, using Jean's stage name. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
>"I won't tell Logan you were not doing your job properly if you'll come with me", Jean made the rules, whispering them to his ear. Victor's ears were really sensitive, so he pushed his head back, watching her with a grim.<br>"I'm doing my job just fine", Victor said, smiling with his fangs showing. Jean realized he was not following. Ever since Scott and Jean made it official that they were couple, other guys had stopped making a move on her. Jean didn't know if they were scared of Scott or did they just thought Jean didn't want anyone else. Clients she had to put up with but what happened behind the scenes, were usually for everyone's own pleasure.  
>"No, I meant... <em>you'll come with me<em>", Jean said again, emphasizing the sentence, making his imagination make up the rest. Victor's brain started to process the way Jean had said it and then he gave her an amused look.  
>"The Laser Boy's not doing it for you?" Victor asked, grapping Jean's ass tighter. She grinned, feeling a slight pain because of his claws, but wouldn't let it rule her.<br>"Oh, he does", Jean ensured and leaned closer, almost as if to kiss him. "But I need to do a little test run."  
>"Test run?" Victor asked.<br>"Yes", Jean said. "Are you in or are you out?"  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<br>Jean stood up and looked down on him.  
>"Take it or leave it. Asking questions is overrated", Jean said and turned around, starting to walk behind the curtain. Victor looked after her, thinking if this was some sort of set up. But he was not a man who would let opportunities pass by, so he stood up and followed her.<p>

They were walking through the empty corridor, when Victor put on a spurt and reached her. He pushed her against the wall and looked her with a interrogating look. But before he could say anything, Jean grabbed his dick tightly through his trousers, because she knew it would make him react. Victor grunted and pushed her again, making her head hit the wall. Jean took it like she didn't care. She had heard rumors that Victor liked it rough and that was what he was going to get.  
>"You want me to fuck you, is that it?" Victor asked, keeping her in a light chokehold.<br>"Ye-ah", Jean said and watched him into his eyes with a fearless look. Their eyes battled for a moment.  
>"Why?" Victor didn't understand. "What's the catch?"<br>"There's no catch. I just want you to fuck me", Jean said. Victor was always open for sex but something just wasn't right. Jean started to fondle his dick through his pants and his cock reacted. "Don't say you wanna say no."

Victor pushed her to the floor and Jean had a blackout for a minute. He was rough and wasn't kidding. The fact that the woman could also enjoy the sex didn't usually cross Victor's mind often. It was all about him, getting what he wanted. And because of his resistance to her powers, she had to do it like this.  
>Even when Jean could see again, she wasn't scared. He knew Victor didn't want anything <em>bad<em>, he just wanted sex_ badly_.  
>He kneeled down and Jean was trying to get up, but he kept her down by pulling her legs. Jean decided to follow his lead. He spread her legs with just one quick move and stuck his fingers right into her, first pushing her strings aside. Jean gasped from the surprise and Victor took a look at her.<br>"You said you wanted to be fucked", Victor reminded and started fingerfucking her roughly. Jean could hear a wet noise coming between her legs. "If your boyfriend comes to me and tells me you've complained, I'm going to get you fired. You know the rules. No teasing if you're not willing to go down with it."  
>Jean's pussy was beginning to drip, even though she felt more pain than pleasure. But there was no telling it what it would do and what not.<p>

Victor took his dick out and stroked it as he rubbed the wetness from her pussy to her asshole. Jean watched him and just waited. She was sure that whatever she would do, it was nothing like he had planned. And with Victor, everything had to go by his plan.  
>"I'm no pussy fucker", Victor let her know, like he always did with women. "I only fuck to the ass. And that's what you're going to get."<br>"Give it to me", Jean demanded, much to Victor's surprise. She wanted to see if he was willing to do it under a pressure. That was her and Scott's plan. Victor pulled her legs to his hips, raising her ass up in the air. He was still kneeling down. Jean was now in partial bridge position with her shoulders resting on the floor. Victor quickly entered in from her ass. Jean shrieked from the first stroke but no one probably paid any attention to it from the loud music and moaning coming from all over the place. Then Victor started to pump into her, once he had measured the full size of her ass.  
>Jean had to admit it penetrated her well and despite the pain and difficult position, she was enjoying it. It was different, she liked different. Usually her customers were shy and she had to take the lead, and the same went with Scott as well. Jean was wilder than him. Sometimes it was boring but at least he was willing to try new things.<p>

Victor's dick filled her ass perfectly and his hand was rubbing her lower parts, also keeping her hips right to where they belonged. Jean moaned and closed her eyes, just letting Victor do what he wanted. Her legs were shaking but she was trying to hold herself up. The well-trained abs really helped with that. He was really straightforward and pushed quickly in and out. The shot was straight so it was made easy for him.

As usual, Victor didn't wait for her orgasm, but pulled out when he was ready to give his load. He shot it onto her skin and it started to drip down from her hips right down to her bra. Then he let her slump down as she hit her lower back. Victor stood up and pulled his pants up, leaving the scene. Jean felt an uncomfortable pain in her neck. The position wasn't the nicest but he had done it. He could do it again. He had to do it again.


	21. Chapter 21: Ororo

**Chapter 21: Ororo**

Ororo knocked the door of Logan's office.  
>"Come on in", Logan's voice emanated. Ororo opened the door and came in.<br>"You wanted to see me?" she said.  
>"Yes. Close the door, please", Logan asked and put some papers down. Ororo did what he asked and closed the door behind her. Then she came by his desk, holding her hands closely to her stomach. "Okay. I'm just gonna cut to the chase, 'cause we know each other and neither one of us doesn't really like hints and clues, if there's something serious going on."<br>"Yeah?" Ororo agreed.  
>"So", Logan said and stood up from his chair. "Everything fine with you?"<br>Ororo didn't know what he was getting at.  
>"Yes, why?" Ororo was confused.<br>"It's just, I've noticed you've been a little distant lately and I was wondering if there is something you wanna get out of your chest", Logan explained and walked to the other side of the table, on her side.  
>Ororo knew what he was talking about but was afraid to say it out loud. For sometime now, she had been thinking about Remy in a sexual way and it had made her bleak and not herself. But he also had feelings towards Logan, they were not the same, but there were more like a companionship kind. She didn't want to let him down.<br>"No, I'm fine", Ororo lied and looked up to him.  
>"Ro, you know you can always tell me", Logan said and touched her cheek. "We are here for each other, remember. Is the work getting to you? Is it too hard?"<br>"No, not at all. I like my job", Ororo shook her head. "Trust me."  
>"Then what is it? I can see something's bothering you", Logan said and Ororo had to think fast. Logan was sort of overprotective of her because they had their casual sexual affair. She didn't want to tell him about Remy.<p>

"I've just missed you", Ororo said, and even though it was not entirely true, it was not a lie either. She liked what they had. It was comforting to know that no matter what happened, Logan was always there for her. And besides their sex was good everytime, even though right now they were having "a dry period".  
>"I've missed you too", Logan smiled and leaned to kiss her. She closed her eyes and tried to give up her worries and pressures. His hands travelled to her ass and gave it a quick squeeze. He knew she liked that. Ororo smiled after their kiss, letting his hand rest on her ass. "I've missed your body too."<br>"Likewise", she said and kissed him again. Logan was pretty easy when it come to talking him down. All Ororo had to do was to seduce him and he would forget that there ever was a problem. He was so simple with her. Their relationship was easy, that's why Ororo liked it. There was no fuss.

Quickly his hands had start to travel all over her body and his other hand was fondling her breast through the button-up shirt.  
>"You feel so good", Logan whispered and it shot Ororo's confidence up for a while. The sex wasn't repellent even though half of her heart wasn't in it because of Remy. Their kiss grew more passionate and needy and they started to strip each other's clothes. Logan's hands scrabbled more of her.<br>Logan pulled her up and landed her on the table, kissing her the whole time. Ororo was beginning to get in the mood too. He spread her legs and leaned down to do a little "carpet munching". Oral sex was one of the parts Ororo enjoyed the most. Logan was good at it too. Her moans soon filled the whole office and made him put up his best tricks. After a while it almost was too much to handle.  
>"Log-h-an..." Ororo moaned. "Plea-h-se..."<br>Logan stood up and watched her gleaming pussy. It had his saliva but some of the juices where her own too. He stroked his penis and slid it between her pussy lips. He let it slide, up and down, not entering her, but rubbing it against her urethra. The juices gave his dick a good lubricant for the real action. It looked good to him and made her wild too. His erected penis between her fat pussy lips. Ororo couldn't have decided right at that moment who she liked to fuck more, Remy or Logan. They were both great. Ororo rubbed her tits, making her big black nipples harder.

He then helped her to the screw position, where Ororo laid on her side at the edge of the table, while her legs where bended to his side. Logan then entered her, giving her a great rotated penetration angle. Ororo leaned against her left hand, hoping it would keep her in place. Logan laid down his right hand on her knee and started to push his hips rhythmically towards her hole. Ororo looked straight into his eyes, pleading with her glance to Logan to give it to her more. Logan tried to keep it steady so the moans wouldn't stop. He loved hearing she enjoyed.

"Yes-yes... yes", Ororo kept going and Logan reached his left hand towards her face. He stroked her cheek and then let him suck his thumb. "Mhhm..." she moaned, licking the top of it.  
>The pace was getting faster, but he kept her on his grip. He was getting hornier just by looking at her facial expression and sweaty face. He could see how this made her feel.<br>"Yes... yes", Ororo cried, closing her eyes every now and then. Logan made her legs go further up, so he could enter into her deeper. Ororo seemed to like this. It hit her g-spot.  
>After a while, they changed the position a bit. Ororo turned onto her back with both of her legs resting on Logan's one shoulder. She was already whimpering from coming, when Logan realized his dick twitched as a sign of coming too.<br>"Fast..." Logan said and pulled out. Ororo knew he liked to shoot his load on her so she got partly down from the table, leaning towards it with her bended knees. She took his hard dick right between her tits and started to titfuck him dry. Logan was surprised but it pleased him with better than what he had expected. It didn't take long for him to cum on her chin and Ororo kept squeezing the cock right between her breasts, slowly but surely. She wanted it all out.  
>"God, you're amazing..." Logan praised her. Ororo could still feel her pussy aching between her legs. It wanted more.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Jimmy

**Chapter 22: Jimmy  
><strong>

There was a knock on the office's door. Logan, who still had his dick between Ororo's tits, turned his head wildly towards it. Ororo stood up quickly, starting to clean herself, wiping the cream from her chin with her fingers. She licked the cum off from them and started to put her clothes on. Logan did the same.  
>"Just a moment", Logan shouted. They were in a rush and the sexy mood was soon forgotten. Everyone probably knew they were fucking occasionally, but they still wanted to keep it professional.<p>

When they were dressed but still blushed, Ororo sat down and Logan went for the door. She tried to calm her clit by crossing her legs. It locked the heat to her crotch. When Logan opened the door, he could see Hank behind it and he had someone with him. A young boy, barely eighteen.  
>"Hank! Nice to see you here again", Logan said and Hank smiled. He glanced around and noticed Ororo.<br>"Logan. Ororo", he smiled and nodded. He could clearly smell the sex in the air and was a little bit amused. Well, Logan and Ororo had put an effort, so he had to give them that... "I would like you to meet my nephew, Jimmy."  
>Ororo stood up from the chair, as if she and Logan had been talking business just before Hank and Jimmy had came by.<br>"Nice to meet you, Jimmy", Ororo said.  
>"I know you don't probably do something like this but... we were wondering if you had a job for Jimmy, for the summer", Hank explained. "He's a good kid, very hard worker. Aren't you, Jimmy?" Hank poked him gently but there was weird distance between them. Like they were afraid to touch each other.<br>"Yes, sir", Jimmy said. His voice was still going through puberty. One thing that stood out from him was his bald head. It was weird combination with Hank. Hank was blue and very hairy, where Jimmy was bald and very pale.  
>"I don't doubt that", Logan smiled, "but I'm not sure this is a place for everyone. And I mean no disrespect. It's just that you know what it's like in here", he continued and glanced Hank.<br>"I know-"  
>"Sir, with all the respect, I know what sex is. I know what's going on in here. I've been here once", Jimmy said. They all looked shocked, even though Hank already knew about it. He was just always worried when Jimmy spoke his mind.<br>"He followed me once. Turns out, some of the girls gave him some of their services", Hank explained, feeling a little bit humiliated. "I'm just very busy with my work and Jimmy was handed to me, so I could take care of him while his mother is in Europe. I was hoping he could do some work meanwhile, earn money and just have some experience."  
>"I understand", Logan said. Hank was a big provider for the club, so that was the main reason Logan was even thinking about this. "Well, you wouldn't be making a lot of money, I can tell you that. We don't do this for money, we do this for other reasons. And that doesn't mean that we can just fool around here at work. We actually do work", he explained, even though probably all of them could tell he and Ororo had got it on just a bit earlier...<br>"I know", Jimmy nodded.  
>"And I guess you know that we are all mutants here, just like your uncle", Logan made it clear.<br>"I know. I am too", the boy told him.  
>"Really? Well, in that case, we welcome you with open arms", Logan smiled.<br>"Yeah", he said and watched his uncle.  
>"Okay then", Logan said. "Why don't you, Ororo, show him around and I will talk business with Hank?"<br>"Sure", Ororo nodded and felt a little bit dirty doing so, while her pussy was still burning from the fucking. "Come on, Jimmy."

They left the office and Ororo took Jimmy down the hall. There was music playing in the background, but they could hear moans and cries as they walked along.  
>"We call these Cells", Ororo explained. "That's were the girls take their clients."<br>"Do you do that too?" Jimmy asked and Ororo was taken by his bluntness. At first she didn't know what to say although the answer was very clear.  
>"No. I'm managing the business, taking care of the girls", Ororo said.<br>"But you and Mr Logan were just screwing, weren't you?" Jimmy said with his child-like voice. This seemed pretty odd to her. "It's okay", he continued, before Ororo could say anything. "I think we all knew but just didn't say it."  
>Ororo didn't say anything but kept walking.<br>"So... your uncle told us that you've been here before, using our services. What kind of services?" Ororo was curious to know. It was very important that the workers weren't shocked about the work people did here at the club.  
>"Well, I was watching this one girl dance. She had brown hair and white highlights", Jimmy remembered.<br>"Rogue", Ororo told him.  
>"Yes, I think that was her name", he nodded. "She seemed nice, so I asked her if she could do something for me. She offered me a blowjob and I agreed."<br>"Yeah, that's what she does best", Ororo talked, making sure the noises around them seemed normal and no one seemed to be in danger. Someone was always keeping eye on them, but Ororo was still alerted.  
>"She was good and when she was putting on the condom, I asked her why she wanted to do that, I explained that I was clean", Jimmy went on and Ororo wasn't really paying much attention to him because she could feel the friction between her legs with every step, "and she said it's because of her. Because what she can do – or more like what she can't. She told me she could suck the life out of me and looked really worried. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she couldn't do that to me. That my power would undo hers, so I just let her do what she wanted to do."<br>Ororo stopped and turned to Jimmy.  
>"What is your power?" she felt strange asking that but that was the first time she had heard about something like this.<br>"They call me Leech", Jimmy told her. "I have the ability to dampen or completely negate for an undetermined amount of time the powers of any mutants in close proximity to me."


	23. Chapter 23: Kurt

_I've been gone for a while now, but I'm back. I'm trying to update this again, hopefully you're still interested to read._

* * * *

**Chapter 23: Kurt  
><strong>  
>It was pretty clear what Jimmy's arriving meant for her. Once Logan would find out (he probably already did know, since Hank and him had been talking, the subject must've came up), he would forget Ororo. All he could think would be Rogue. Logan and Ororo had been "exclusive" since day one (that meaning Ororo had been Logan's favorite fuck), but that was probably about to change. Jimmy could prevent Rogue's power, making her fuckable to Logan. She wasn't sure how it exactly worked, but that knowledge was probably enough for Logan. Ororo had always thought that there would be a day when that would happen, Rogue being free from her powers that is, but now? So soon? She wasn't ready to give up Logan. Sure she had occasional sex with other people too, just like he did, but with Logan it was something special. Always had been. But if Rogue would be available, Ororo would be nothing compared to her virgin pussy.<p>

Ororo walked up to a church after her shift. She didn't visit the place much, but tonight she was in need of a confession. And church was always open for those who needed help.  
>"Forgive me, Father, for I'm about to sin", she said as she sat down to the confession booth.<br>"What can I do for you, child?" a male voice, with strong accent asked.  
>"You could fuck my brains out", Ororo suggested. There was a silence in the other booth.<br>"Ororo...?" the voice asked.  
>"Am I that obvious?" she asked and came behind her curtain, only to enter his booth. Kurt Wagner's face was surprised. Ororo made sure the curtain behind them was closed. "Doesn't matter what my name is, I'm just one more sinner about to commit another sin."<br>She fell onto her knees and unzipped his pants. Kurt looked worried and almost scared.  
>"We can't. Not in here", he insisted.<br>"Aren't God's eyes everywhere, so what's the difference?" Ororo asked and pulled out his dick. Kurt leaned back. This wasn't the usual place where they met, but this was the place Ororo would usually find him. Praying, asking for forgiveness, until he would sin again. It was ironic that he was priest, but everyone had their needs. And he couldn't say no to a girl who asked for a fuck. That was his biggest problem.

Ororo swallowed him up, starting to suck his shaft. Kurt sighed. This was just what he needed. The whole day he had been sexed up, trying not to masturbate in the booth as women were giving him confessions about their wild sex lives that they were ashamed of, while enjoying those dirty things at the same time. He felt the same. He was ashamed now, but he also enjoyed this forbidden fantasy. So now, when Ororo was getting down on him, he couldn't stop her. And she would help him, just the right way.

For Ororo it wasn't anything like that. She could get sex whenever she wanted to, guys were basically drooling after her. It was more about being in control. And now when she was about to lose the control over Logan, she needed to control someone else. Since Remy had not been around at the club, Kurt, her old friend, would do. They had good sex together and he was always willing, even though he tried to deny it. She would keep his secret, if he was always ready to screw. To them it was a good deal.

Once he was rock hard (it hadn't taken that long), Ororo got up and lowered herself to his lap. It was good thing she didn't wear panties, only a shirt skirt, because the space wasn't that wide to start with anyway. As they locked their lips to a passionate kiss, Ororo fingered herself little bit. She was still moist from Logan, but she wanted to make sure Kurt would slide in just right. And once she felt the wetness was ready to swallow his dick up, Ororo adjusted herself on him.

"Oh God..." Kurt moaned. She felt tigher like this.  
>"Should you be using His name in vain?" Ororo joked, out of breath. Kurt couldn't hear what she was saying as she started to rock her hips against him. Laboured breaths filled the booth completely as she drowned her conserns into him. This felt good, this helped. She almost forgot all about Logan and Rogue. Almost. Until a picture of them fucking on his table rose to her mind.<br>"Fuck me... Fuck me harder!" Ororo insisted, hoping the picture would fade. Kurt obeyed, trying to please her as best as he could. If he did good, she would come back and offer him a release. And not tell anybody about him. He could lose his job for it. Ororo jumped up and down, feeling him poking the right spot. "Yeah, right there, ah, give it to me. Fuck me...!"

And as the word slipped from her lips, Kurt felt himself coming deep inside her pussy. And even if it hadn't been a church, he would've still seen the light as the angelic creature with white hair crashed on him in a sign of release.


	24. Chapter 24: Mystique

**Chapter 24: Mystique**

Mystique had a new client. There were usually the regulars, some of them came every night, some once a week or once a month, but every now and then the club welcomed new visitors. Usually people that had never been in were afraid to come to the club, because they were afraid what waited them inside. Not only were there mutants, but there was sex too. The club was known for its reputation and the tagline that "no mutant needed to hide inside it". Usually among the people mutants looked just like everyone else. The only mutant that tried to hide here too was Mystique. She felt like her appearance scared people. People always said that men only needed a hole to fuck, nothing else mattered, but Mystique knew better. Not every dick was able to stand up when you were fucking a blue mutant. That's why she changed her looks everyday. And it was fun too. Just like trying on new clothes. She was always desirable.

"Good evening", Mystique, once again in a new flesh suit, entered the private room. There was a young, bald boy sitting in the couch, looking confused. "How are you doing this evening?"  
>"I'm fine", said the boy. He looked really young.<br>"How old are you?" Mystique asked and walked toward him in her lingerie.  
>"Eighteen", the boy said, trying to act tougher than he was.<br>"Yeah right", Mystique smiled.  
>"I am. Besides I've fucked a lot of girls already, so... I'm not new to this", he tried. Mystique wasn't impressed. Whatever amount the boy had under his belt, it was nothing compared to hers.<br>"Have you been to this club before?" she liked to talk before fucking. Mystique tried to find out what the men liked or didn't like, what she could use and what made her even more beautiful for them. That was the way she made them come back for more.  
>"No. But I asked them to give me the best, so they gave me you", the boy said. Mystique smiled. He was either lying or trying to flatter her. Maybe both. But she didn't care.<br>"What's your name?" she asked.  
>"Jimmy", he said. "Why? Does it matter?"<br>"Just wanted to know the name I'll scream when I come", she said seductively. He seemed pleased and pulled her closer.  
>"Dance for me", he asked. She did exactly what he wanted and started to sway her hips. Lost in the dance, she didn't notice anything strange at first. It was not until he saw the wide grin on his face that he realized something was up. Her skin started to turn into the color blue. No matter how hard she tried to control it – and she was pretty good at it too – she couldn't turn it back.<br>"What the fuck?!" she yelled. When she faced him, she grinned like the devil. This was something he had done. He somehow had control over her. The shy boy thing had just been an act. "What are you doing?!"

"So, you're blue. Just like my uncle", he said. It took all her will-power not to slap him. He had embarrassed her, revealed her secret, made her look ugly. It was humiliating.  
>"You little piece of shit", she pushed him back and got to her feet, away from him. "I'm calling the security."<br>"Whatever. I work here though", Jimmy explained.  
>"What?" Mystique said in disbelief. "Logan would have never hired someone like you."<br>"He already did. I got some good connections. This should be fun", he got onto his feet and was about to leave to cause more trouble, when Mystique shoved him against the wall, not caring how he made her look now.  
>"If you ever. EVER. do this to me again, I swear I will break your neck with my legs", she hissed.<br>"Was that a threat?" Jimmy asked and was not scared even the slightest.  
>"Yes", she said, pushed him again and left. She was furious. Logan had some explaining to do.<p>

When she arrived to his office, she didn't even bother knocking. And there Logan was, Tempest (who people called Little Ororo, because they resembled each other except for the hair color), bouncing up and down in his lap.  
>"Tempest, get out!" Mystique's words stopped their action. They were both sweaty and out of breath, glaring at her. Tempest wanted to see Logan's reaction and hear what he had to say about this, but Mystique cut it out before he could even open his mouth. "Now!"<br>She got off of him and collected her clothes, pressing them against her breasts as she took off.  
>"Who the hell is Jimmy and why have you hired him?" Mystique wanted answers and didn't even wait so Logan could get decent. Besides no one really cared about being decent in this club. The sex was everywhere and it was all really natural to them.<br>"Jimmy...?" Logan was still lost in thought. He could still smell Tempest on himself.  
>"Young bald boy", Mystique described him.<br>"Oh yeah, that kid", he nodded.

"Why would you hire him?"  
>"Since when has it been your concern who I've hired?" Logan frowned.<br>"Since they ridiculate me", Mystique said.  
>"He's Hank's nephew", Logan informed. "What did he do?"<p>

"He's mutant, right? He has some kind of weird power", she was sure.  
>"He can strip you from your powers, yes", Logan nodded.<br>"You have to fire him", Mystique insisted.  
>"Hey, easy now", Logan said and stood up, pulling his pants up. "I'm not gonna fire him. Hank and I are friends. We do favors for each other. I let this nephew work here, he gives me money – and besides, that kid's a mutant. Every mutant is welcome here, you know that. And why don't you just chill. Just because he sees you when you're in your blue form, doesn't mean I should fire him. Every client sees more than that every night anyway."<br>"No they don't. They see what I want them to see. I don't want them to see _me,_ the real me", Mystique said.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you don't know what it's like", Mystique said, giving into her weakness. "It's easy for you get laid with all those muscles and with that big dick. But imagine if that was just an illusion. No one would want you when you'd be blue. So let me have that right, to hide it whenever I want to. We have so few rights anyway, so let me have that."  
>"Okay", Logan was stunned by her speech. "Fine. But I can't fire him. However, I will tell him to behave."<p>

Mystique snorted and left.


End file.
